A Lapse in Judgement
by HalfBlackWolfDemon
Summary: (2012 TMNT/InuYasha) 100 word drabble series. "Thank you for saving me, Kame-sama." And with that sentence, Kagome befriends four turtles, their rat master and gets thrown into another crazy war.
1. 0

**A Lapse of Judgment**

 **Summary:** (TMNT/InuYasha) "Thank you for saving me, **_Kame-sama_**." And with that sentence, Kagome befriends four turtles, their rat master and gets thrown into another crazy war. 100 word drabble series.

 **Disclaimer:** I make no claim or profit to and from the TMNT and InuYasha franchise. They are owned by Nickelodon/Viacom (originally owned by Mirage Studios) and Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Pairings:** Just read!

 **Rating:** M

 **Settings:** New York, a few years after the 2012 series (Turtles are 20, Kagome is 25, April is 21)

 **HBWD's Corner:** … I'm a horrible, horrible person and I should be shot for the travesty that I'm about to show y'all… Cause… Just… *dirty groan* I LOVE THAT DAMN RED TURTLE SO FUCKING MUCH! WAAAAA~!

Also, I'm trying my hand at 100-word challenge shit. Till we get to the good parts. So, hopefully this'll come out faster than expected. I've already got a good chunk of this written… *shifty eyes* It should be updated every few days (or daily, dependent on how it's received).

DON'T SHOOT ME FOR STARTING ANOTHER STORY! I SWEAR! I'LL GET BACK TO THE OTHERS!

... maybe…

Also, every 10 chapters will be 500 words instead of 100! :) Numero Uno will be 500, just to start y'all off! :)


	2. 1

**1.0**

A heavy sigh slipped past naturally pink lips as the female moved from one position into another, her form smooth. She moved gracefully from one kata to the next, breath coming heavier the quicker her movements came.

She shifted her leg back, sliding effortlessly over the tatami mats underfoot.

With a quick movement, she flung her leg forward, her shin connecting with the dummy's chest with a nearly mute crack.

The female set her foot back onto the flooring soundlessly before she repeated the action a few more times, throwing more of her strength into the kicks each time.

"Nice form."

A smile lifted the corners of her mouth, though she didn't answer the leaning form of her friend. Instead, she turned towards him, falling into a familiar stance that had been drilled into her skull for years while she hunted around Feudal Japan with her pseudo-family.

His answering smirk left her momentarily breathless as he walked into the Dojo, shifting into his own fighting stance. He held his three-fingered hands in front of him, slowing circling her turning form.

The two continued this 'dance' for all of ten seconds before he shot forward, "Loser has to cook for the dumbasses."

"You're on!" The raven-haired female blocked his controlled strike with her right forearm, uppercutting her left fist onto his unprotected jaw, sending him stumbling back a few steps. "And they gotta do the dishes!"

The green-skinned male grabbed his chin, rubbing the soon-to-be-bruised flesh tenderly. "Oh, you just sealed your own death wish, Kag's." He chuckled, racing towards his opponent, and swung his fists wildly, catching the female just under her chest, leaving her breathless.

She took a few steps away from her current foe, rubbing a glowing blue hand against the wound. She smirked when he growled.

"Cheater."

Her breathy laugh had his blood boiling in a different way than the fight caused. "It's not cheating if it's something I can do naturally!" She winked at him and ran towards him head on, feinting to the right when he raised his defenses.

Her tiny fist caught his shoulder, a brief moment of pain, before she continued to rain calculated strikes on his exposed skin, easily bypassing the heavy shell he was housed in. "It sure as fuck is!"

The male countered her next strike, knocking her fist away with the back of his hand and grabbed her arm.

He wrapped his large fingers around her dainty wrist, jerking her against his plastron. He smirked down at her startled look, leaning down to nip at her nose playfully, before he twirled her around until her back and shapely rear were pressing against his front. "Yield?" His breath caused the little hairs on the back of her neck to raise as a flush that was _not_ from her previous exertion dusted her sun-kissed skin.

In response, she stomped his uncovered foot with her bare heel, twisting from his suddenly lax grip. "Now why would I do a thing like that?"


	3. 2

**2.0**

Tilting his head down to inspect his foot, the man-sized turtle wiggled his toes experimentally. "Be glad you didn't break a bone, Kag's, or I might have to punish you."

The gentle flush that had started to recede came back full-force at the male's teasing. She swallowed nervously before feigning a bravado she did **not** have at the moment. "Oooh, I'm so scared, Raphael." She countered his jab with the back of her flexed wrist.

"Mmm. You should be." He said, only slightly winded. The red-masked male continued to punch, swipe and corral her to the center of the Dojo.


	4. 3

**3.0**

He smirked when she didn't seem to notice where he was leading them. Dropping to his hands and knees, Raphael quickly hooked his right leg behind her knees, knocking her down onto all fours.

She gave a startled cry as she landed heavily on her hands, her body arching awkwardly in a crab-crawl-like position. Kagome gasped, eyes wide, when Raphael quickly pulled his legs from under her, knocking her feet forward as he went, forcing her rump onto the floor.

He was on her in mere moments, covering her body with his much larger form, leaning heavily on her.

"Gotcha."


	5. 4

**4.0**

Kagome glared daggers up at the smirking turtle and, after twisting her arms to rest against his shelled chest, pushed petulantly at him. "No fair." She whined, pouting cutely. She squirmed underneath his oppressive weight.

She huffed angrily.

"Mmm, how is it unfair, Ka-go-me." He said her name slowly, tasting each syllable on his tongue and lips. His green gaze locked with her gray-blue one, leaning his head down closer to her face, smirking faintly at the growing blush dashing across her cheeks. "I won." Her eyes widened slightly. "Fair." He pressed his nose against hers. "And." She gasped. "Square."


	6. 5

**5.0**

A throat clearing had Raphael jumping off of her like she had burned him, a heavy flush covering his green cheeks. "I hope I'm not interrupting something, Raph?" Blue eyes slanted to his brother before sliding to the splayed out priestess. He stalked forward, holding out his arm. "Need a hand, Kagome?"

She gave a grateful smile as her fingers closed around his forearm and stood when he pulled her upwards. "Thanks, Leo- _kun_." Her stormy blues glanced at Raphael before another blush dusted across her face. "I'll go get dinner started." She left the two quickly, sidestepping Raphael's outstretched hand.


	7. 6

**6.0**

"When will you learn, Raph? You shouldn't mess with her like that." Leonardo's stern voice grated on the other turtle's nerves.

Raphael's lip curled angrily as he turned and glared at the blue-masked male. "When will you learn to mind your own damn business, _Leader_." He spat the word like it was poison and stormed from the Dojo, red clouding his vision as he stalked his way to his room.

He ignored Mikey's call to join him at the couch to wait for Kagome's amazing cooking.

Once in his room, Raphael slammed his door and flopped face-first onto his mattress.


	8. 7

**7.0**

' _Fuck you, Leo. You don't know anything!_ ' The sai-wielding turtle snarled mentally. Leaning back enough to start taking his anger out on his pillow, Raphael punched the cushion repeatedly. ' _If she didn't want me to flirt with her like that, then she wouldn't start smelling so damn tasty._ '

He sighed, his fury slowly fading as he let his mind settle on the tiny priestess that had fallen into their collective laps.

He rolled onto his back, threading his fingers together before resting them on his shell-covered stomach. He closed his eyes, letting his mind fade to that first fateful meeting.


	9. 8

**8.0**

Patrolling these past few years after the Kraang bullshit had become increasingly boring. With only the Purple Dragons to really deal with, the turtles had started going out in teams of two instead of the fearsome foursome they had become accustomed to. It had eventually fettered down to Raphael and Leonardo doing most of the scouting for any lowlifes that normally ran amuck on the streets of New York.

Donatello was too busy tinkering in his lab with the last remnants of Mutagen, trying to make a viable sample of Retro-Mutagen to turn their _Sensei_ human again.

With no luck.


	10. 9

**9.0**

Michelangelo had thrown himself into whatever took his fancy, which at the moment was trying to make a better pizza (which was impossible, in Raph's book). But the idiot was determined and it kept him busy and out of the rest of the turtle's 'hair', so they left him to his own devices.

Master Splinter was his usual stoic, stand-offish self, either found meditating in the Dojo near the gnarled Sakura tree, going through his kata's or hiding away in his quarters.

The brother's didn't question the far-away look in his eyes whenever he would grace them with his presence.


	11. 10

**10.0**

The two brothers had come to a tenuous agreement that they would take opposite sides of their claimed territory so as not to 'step on each other's toes,' as suggested by Raphael.

The two rarely saw each other during the day. Instead, beating the stuffing out of the Dojo's many dummies (Leo). Or sleeping the day away (Raph). When night time rolled around, they would eat whatever dinner Mikey had cooked up and leave to patrol, neither speaking as they navigated the familiar terrain of the sewers to the surface of their hometown.

Though, that night left Raph feeling jittery.

There was a charge in the air, like the night was getting ready to spring something on him and his wandering brother. It was palpable, heavy and thick, something he could practically taste. So, when he had asked Leonardo to come patrol **with** him, his brother looked somewhat surprised, but agreed readily.

It seemed his brother had felt the same strange eagerness the night was holding for the two of them.

"You feel that?" Leo had asked, rubbing his two fingers and thumb up and down his forearm, hoping to ease the goosebumps that had formed.

Raphael remained silent.

"Raph?"

A yell cut through the still New York air like a hot knife through warm butter.

It had the two brothers standing at attention, blue and green eyes searching for the angry curses that filtered up to their ears.

They glanced at each other, nodding faintly, and quickly raced over the rooftops with years of practiced ease. It didn't take them long to locate the source of the shouting, hearing mostly male voices jeering and laughing at something.

The sight the duo came upon had Raphael seeing red and Leonardo pulling the familiar weight of his katana's into his hands.

A girl with long blue-black hair tied in a high ponytail and dressed in a plain gray tank-top and black yoga pants was surrounded by a group of Purple Dragon thugs. She was lithe, with slight shoulders, an elegantly slim waist, exquisite hips and long, long legs.

Her hands were fisted.

The goons all heckled and catcalled the dainty female, corralling her farther into the alleyway they had pulled her into. She looked livid instead of scared, Raph had noted before he saw his brother leap into circle, making quick work of the few that were in front of him.

Not one to miss out on the action, Raphael jumped into the fray. ' _I don't even need to take out my sai,_ ' he thought with derision. ' _Way too easy._ '

When all was said and done, he expected the girl to turn tail and run screaming for the proverbial hills, especially at witnessing two man-sized turtles take down such a sizable group.

So, instead, when she gave the two a beaming smile and bow deeply to them, Raph was a little thrown off.

Okay, a more than a little thrown off.

And then she spoke.

"Thank you for saving me, _**Kame-sama**_."


	12. 11

**11.0**

"Wha-?" Was Raphael's intelligent answer to her gratitude.

Thankfully, Leonardo was able to keep his head about him better. "You… You're not scared of us?" He asked, watching the blue-eyed girl nervously.

She gave a tittering laugh that soothed their souls (unknowingly at the time) before she pressed her fingers to her mouth. "Not with how cute you two are, no." She giggled again when she saw the heavy blushes that crossed their green cheeks. "I must say, it is unusual for me to be saved by ones who look like you, though!"

The brothers looked at each other, awed.


	13. 12

**12.0**

Leonardo sheathed his katana easily and held out his hand to the petite Asian. "Uh… My name is Leonardo, Leo for short." He introduced himself, a flair of hope flashing across his royal blue irises.

Not wanting to be outdone by his rival, the other turtle moved his own hand forward, "Name's Raphael. But call me Raph."

She took both of their hands with her own, fingers curling gently against their cool, smooth skin. "It is a pleasure to meet you both!" She tilted her head to the side, her ponytail tracing her exposed shoulder teasingly. "My name's Higurashi, Kagome."


	14. 13

**13.0**

"So, do you usually show yourselves to the people you save? Or am I a special case?" The twinkle in her blue-gray eyes made a strange case of butterflies explode in Raphael's stomach, which only grew worse when she smiled gently at him (and Leo. But let's not focus on that).

The katana-wielder raised his arm and scratched the back of his head nervously. "No. Not really." He said, chuckling apprehensively. "Our _Sensei_ would be pretty angry if he saw us talking to you, actually."

She nodded quickly, stormy eyes assessing the area, then whispered. "Is he here right now?"


	15. 14

**14.0**

"No. He's back at our home." Raphael answered, finally. He pushed down the fluttering in his tummy and watched the Asian relax slightly, nodding her head.

"Good. I didn't want to get my new friends in trouble." She said, making the two blink owlishly in surprise. She laughed at the looks on their faces again. "I am sorry. It seems I am being much too forward, again."

Leonardo cleared his throat, covering his mouth with his fisted hand. "No- **ahem** -no problem." He said, flushing. "It's just… From our experience, humans like you don't usually take too well to… Well… To us."


	16. 15

**15.0**

Raphael waved his hand indicating himself and his brother before piping in, "Yeah. You **should** be running and screaming like a big baby." He raised both hands in front of his face and gave a menacing snarl. "Cause, you know, we look like monsters 'n all."

Kagome laughed louder, rubbing the spring of tears that had gathered at the corners of her sparkling cesious eyes. "Oh, you don't seem like the type to hurt an _innocent_ girl such as myself." She winked at the two before brushing her lengthy tail behind her back when the ends tickled her shoulder again.


	17. 16

**16.0**

Leonardo smiled tentatively back. "Oh, that's good to hear."

Raphael narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why do you say that?" He took an intimidating step forward, but quickly retracted his action when she moved towards him instead of retreating like he expected.

"Cause you seem more scared of **me** than I should be of _you_." Another light laugh.

Leo chuckled with her, a devious smirk crossing his beak. "Ooh, its baby-waffie scawed of de lil hooman?" He teased, curling his hands to look like claws next to his face as he bared his flat teeth at his brother.

"S-shut up, Leo!"


	18. 17

**17.0**

The raven-haired girl laughed again, though she covered her mouth with her thin fingers this time. "It's been a while since I've laughed so much." She said after her giggle-fest was over.

"Oh?" Leonardo asked, tilting his head to the left slightly.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I've only been in New York City almost a year now." She said with a lazy shrug. "I moved here from Tokyo to start a new life. Though, New York wasn't the first placed I wanted to go." She paused, smiling wistfully. "But, I'm glad I came here now."

Raph grunted softly. "Why?" He asked.


	19. 18

**18.0**

She leaned forward at the waist, her ponytail falling back over her shoulder with the movement, dangling in front of her cleavage. "Cause I met you two!" She said, smiling broadly.

Raphael frowned and blushed brighter before turning his head away from the female and crossing his arms over his shell.

Leonardo flushed as well, coughing and kicking his left foot back and forth in embarrassment. "Oh. Well. Glad we could help." He murmured quietly.

"How come you're so fluent in English if you've only just come to America?" Raph asked bluntly. "You don't have that bad of an accent."


	20. 19

**19.0**

The blue-masked terrapin gaped at the lack of filter his brother had. "Raph!" He wheezed out before he slammed his fist on the back of the other's head. "Don't be a rude ass!"

"Ow! What the fuck was that for, Lame-a-nerd-o?" The darker skinned mutant snarled, swinging an angry punch to Leo's face in retaliation.

After a few moments of angry grappling, Raph had Leo pinned, knees pressing heavily onto his rivals shell. "Yield!" He laughed, fumbling to keep the taller turtle trapped.

They both froze, staring at their 'audience' in embarrassment when she started to laugh again.

"Oh my!"


	21. 20

**20.0**

The duo shoved at each other angrily. They separated, scrambling off the other, pulling their limbs to their sides and standing at attention, new blushes staining their jade complexions an odd brownish green.

Kagome rubbed her exposed stomach and sides with her left hand, trying to sooth the laugh pains, and knuckled her eyes, rubbing away her tears with her right. "I wish I had you around all the time! This is so much fun!" She sniggered for a few more seconds before taking a huge, calming breath.

Raphael moved fluidly, folding his arms over his shell covered chest once again while turning his head away from her, letting his eyelids slide closed to cover his emerald irises. "Glad we can be your personal clowns." He sniffed, though there was no real malice in his tone.

He peeked at her through his lashes when she snort-laughed. He couldn't help the faint upturn of his lips at the sound.

Leonardo glanced between the two, his cerulean eyes narrowing slightly. "Raph, lay off. She doesn't mean any disrespect." He paused and looked at her flushing face. "Right?" His hairless eyebrows pushed together under his mask in concern.

She held up her hands, palms towards them, in the universal 'I-mean-no-harm' pose, waving them side-to-side jerkily. "Oh! Of course not! It's just… It _was_ a valid question!" She glanced at the perturbed turtle quickly before focusing on his older brother. "And, I don't have any friends here yet, so…" Suddenly feeling mortified for even letting that tidbit slip, Kagome curled her hands to her chest. "Ah, that is to say-!"

Leo held up his hand, smiling reassuringly at the flustered female. "No need, it's not every day that we meet a human that can handle us." He reiterated and watched Kagome relax, another gentle smile crossing her face.

"We can't let the others know, bro." Raphael said, cutting off whatever Leo was about to say to the pretty girl and the blue-masked turtle frowned at him.

"I know that."

"Well, what do you think we should tell them?"

A short silence. "Dunno. That we found some Purple Dragon boneheads and smashed 'em good and leave it at that?"

Another break. "Think Donnie'll buy that?"

"Probably. It's not a lie."

A sigh. "True."

There was a low rumble, making Leonardo glance at his complaining stomach in embarrassment. "Ah, sorry." He looked at Raph's stomach when it followed suit, rumbling quietly in the night.

There was a pregnant pause as Kagome rubbed her palms up and down her arms. It was getting chillier as the night wore on. She seemed to be debating, arguing in her head from the way her eyes seemed to take on a far-away look.

They could see the stern resolve enter her eyes as she came 'back to the land of the living' as Mikey liked to call it when Donnie lost himself in his own mind. "Wanna come over and have a late night snack?" She offered, surprising the two.


	22. 21

**21.0**

Leonardo and Raphael looked at each other, a voiceless conversation passing before they turned to look at the waiting female. "Sure."

"I would like that." Came their overlapping replies.

Smiling happily at the brothers, Kagome nodded and pointed behind them. "I was on my nightly run when those annoying thugs got in my way. We'll need to head this way." She started forward, looping her right arm around Raph's bicep, her left catching Leo's forearm.

"Wait." Leo said, and Kagome paused, looking up at him curiously.

"Hmm?"

"We can't stay on the street. Gotta keep our existence secret, ya know?"


	23. 22

**22.0**

Raphael nodded. "Yeah, we kinda stick out like a sore thumb 'n all." He said, making the raven-haired female scowl.

"That's right. Normal people aren't able to handle this much awesome." She winked at the two and slid her arms from where they had rested comfortably on the cool, smooth skin. "Well, if you wanna take it up top, you can follow me that way. Maybe I can work up a little bit of a sweat, if you don't mind?" Her blue-gray eyes were hopeful.

Leonardo answered before Raph could, "Of course! If you wanna run home, we don't mind."


	24. 23

**23.0**

Her smile brightened the dim alleyway. "Alright! See you at my apartment! I'll show you which window is mine so you can use the fire escape to come in that way."

Kagome took a deep steading breath as she walked out of the dingy lane before she shot off down the sidewalk, her sneaker-clad feet pounding lightly on the concrete underneath.

The brothers glanced at each other, surprised, before they ascended to the rooftops and followed closely behind. They watched as she only slowed down to pass over the streets of New York and when the sidewalk got too populated.


	25. 24

**24.0**

They kept pace with her until she slowed down in front of a four-story building on the better part of town a few miles from where they had first found her. She held up four fingers above her head before walking to the left side of the building and pointing to the top floor, "I'm the closest to the street! That window there!" She called out to the chilly night air before moving to the entrance.

Leonardo glanced nervously at Raphael before he leapt towards the fire escape, landing soundlessly on the rusted metal. "Think this is smart?"

Raph snorted.


	26. 25

**25.0**

"Of course not."

They waited all of five minutes before they heard sounds emanating from the inside of the apartment. Light flooded the fire escape. The brothers moved further back on the rusted metal and waited silently. It didn't take long before a familiar head of deep black hair appeared in front of the window. Unlocking and sliding the glass open, Kagome smiled up at the two. "Welcome to my humble abode!" She said as she stepped aside to let the two in.

Raph crawled in first, Leo following behind him.

"Thank you." The blue-masked turtle said.

Kagome smiled brightly.


	27. 26

**26.0**

"Are you hungry?" She asked as she made her way to the kitchen, flicking on the switch as she went.

Raphael thumped his hand against his plastron rhythmically. "Got any pizza?"

The back of Leo's fist thumped against his shell and he glared at the younger terrapin.

"Pizza?" The confused look she sent Raphael had him smirking.

"What, just cause we're huge mutant turtles we can't enjoy a good New York slice once and a while?" He rather liked the flush that dashed across her cheeks and the way her ears pinked in her embarrassment.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean…"


	28. 27

**27.0**

"We don't mean to be a bother." Leonardo cut in before Kagome could stumble over her words more. "We just wanted to… Well… I'm not sure what we intended to do. We usually don't associate with humans..." He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

Kagome smiled and moved to the refrigerator, opening the freezer door. "It's okay. I just want to be friends, if that's alright with you two?" She glanced over her shoulder as she pulled out a frozen pizza. "Is meat-lover's okay or are you vegetarians?"

The look Raph sent her had the female giggling.


	29. 28

**28.0**

"I'll take that as a no." Leo glared at his brother before moving to the kitchen.

"Meat-lover's is more than fine. And no, to answer your earlier question. We are healthy young turtles and meat is a big part of our diet. We're not exactly like our… Uh…" He paused, trying to find an easy way to explain their situation but was saved by the flippant wave Kagome sent him.

"You don't have to tell me if it's something personal. We only just met. I don't expect you to give me your life story right away." She said, smiling softly.


	30. 29

**29.0**

Leonardo gave her a grateful smile of his own and Kagome went over to her stove, opened the bottom drawer and rummaged around until she found her pizza pan. After spraying it with PAM © and opening the frozen pizza, the female glanced at Raph, who was still standing next to the window. "You know you can explore if you're **that** curious." She said, winking at his flabbergasted look.

"How did-" He paused and grunted angrily, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. "Whatever."

The laugh she gave smoothed his 'ruffled feathers' and he stalked towards the counter.


	31. 30

**30.0**

Kagome turned the dial on the on the stove and slid the pizza in the oven, hitting the 'up' button on her timer for the correct wait time. Turning, she rested her back against the stove and stared at the two across from her quietly. She smiled brightly before pushing off and leaning her elbows on the counter Leo was situated at. "I can see people's souls. People and animals and plants." She clarified, making the brothers glance at each other in confusion. "The reason I'm telling you this is so you know stuff about me and to show that I trust you." She winked at Raph again before moving over to the couch. "Come, sit!"

Leonardo followed after her and took a seat in the lone chair, leaving Raphael to sit on the three-person couch with the enigmatic female. "'See people's souls'…?" He trailed off, a questioning look on his face.

Kagome flopped down and pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Yeah. It's something I was born with. It's pretty handy when I want to tell if someone is worthy of being my friend." She gave an easy smile and Leo nodded.

"Sounds like it. If you can tell what intentions they have before they talk to you, it would be easy to steer clear of people that want to hurt or ruin you."

She pointed to him with a bright smile. "Bingo. And it let me see that you two are good at heart. Like, hero good." She rested her hand on the back of the couch and let her right leg flop open and rest on the cushion underneath her. "So, how could I resist such wonderful souls, ya know?" She curled her resting hand in her ponytail's frazzled ends before reaching up with both hands and pulling the band from her thick mane of hair. It tumbled down her back in thick, sweaty waves. "That, and since I moved here, I haven't made any friends…" She trailed off and fiddled with the ends of her hair, a heavy blush staining her pale cheeks cutely.

Raphael arched the skin above his eye and rested his hand against the back of the couch, turning his body towards her, folding his right leg, his knee pressing to the back of the couch. "So, you didn't answer my earlier question." He prompted, making the female jump in surprise.

"OH!" She smiled brightly at him, letting her hair fall from her fingers. "Forgive me! It slipped my mind." Kagome laughed softly before curling her hands into fists and pressing them on the couch between her legs. "In my school it was mandatory for us to learn another language. So, I picked English since it's the most commonly spoke around the world. And I knew I wanted to come visit America when I graduated school."

Leonardo nodded in understanding. "So, you said you didn't originally want to settle here…? Why did you come here, then?"


	32. 31

**31.0**

She leaned back, tilting her head to stare up at the ceiling. "I was supposed to meet a friend here in New York but they never showed, so I had to make due. It's not that I don't like New York, it's just so similar to Tokyo… I had wanted to move to someplace more secluded…" She trailed off with a great sigh.

"Sounds like you got dumped. Still, doesn't explain why you can speak English so well."

"I learned it at a young age and took a refresher course when I graduated."

Leo glared at him. "Shut it, Raph."


	33. 32

**32.0**

"You gonna make me, oh fearless leader?" Raphael snapped, sneering at his older brother angrily.

Kagome reached forward, resting her tiny hand on top of his larger one. The buffer terrapin snapped his emerald gaze to hers, surprised. "I know it's not my place or anything," she said softly, slipping her fingers under his hand to hold it gently. "But brothers like you shouldn't fight so much… It's detrimental to the soul."

Frowning at being reprimanded by someone he just met, Raph pulled his hand away from hers, crossed his arms over his shell and scowled at her earnest face.


	34. 33

**33.0**

"You're right. It's not any of your business." He growled, baring his flat teeth at her in his rage. Standing abruptly, Raphael left the apartment without another word, leaving Kagome and Leonardo to stare forlornly at the window he vacated.

"Don't worry about him," Leo said before standing up and moving to take his brother's spot. "He gets angry pretty easily. He'll get over it after he punches stuff for a while." The katana-wielder bit his lip nervously before resting his large, three-fingered hand on top of her own dainty five-fingered one.

Kagome smiled gently at him, "I feel bad…"


	35. 34

**34.0**

"Don't." Leonardo said simply with a lazy shrug. "Raph's got a pretty bad temper on him. It doesn't take much to piss him off."

Kagome nodded, eyes straying to the empty window. "Still…" She jumped when the alarm went off. "Oh! Pizza's done!" The woman hopped up and made her way to the stove, grabbing her oven-mitt's before opening the large door.

After pulling the pie from the oven and placing the pan on the cooktop she took off one mitt and rummaged around in her drawer for a pizza cutter. " _Where did I put you…_ " She mumbled in Japanese.


	36. 35

**35.0**

After finding the elusive piece of equipment, the raven cut the pie into eight even pieces. Kagome stood up on her tippy-toes to grab at the plates in the cupboard next to the stove and set down three plates. After divvying out two slices per plate, the woman walked over the window and set down the plate, smiling absently as she did so.

Leonardo watched her silently as he grabbed his own plate. He made his way over to the island and sat down on one of the three stools by the raised bar.

Kagome sat down next to him.


	37. 36

**36.0**

She munched on her pizza happily, smiling up at Leo's content face. "Thank you." She said quietly, as if to not crush the gentle atmosphere that had settled over the duo.

The blue-masked turtle blinked and turned his attention onto the tiny female. "For what?" He asked before starting on his second piece.

Kagome swallowed her bite and grinned happily at him. "For not running away from me when we first met."

Leonardo laughed at that. "No. Thank **you** for not being scared of us." He said before taking another hefty bite.

The woman smiled into her pizza, faintly giggling.


	38. 37

**37.0**

The sounds of a plate leaving the windowsill hit Leonardo's ears and he made to turn to look but paused when Kagome touched his hand and shook her head negatively. She stood up and grabbed his empty plate, retrieving the last two slices. She winked as she set the plate in front of him and snagged the last slice from her own dish before depositing the empty ceramic into the sink.

She jerked her head to the couch and pranced to the cushions before flopping down with a pleased sigh. She took a large bite from her slice. "Mmm, yummy!"


	39. 38

**38.0**

After Leo settled himself down with his own plate did he turn his attention to the window. He glanced at Kagome when she waved her hand near his face. Seeing her head shake negatively again, the turtle frowned but let her have her way.

They finished their pizza in silence, Leo glancing at the window when the plate 'mysteriously' appeared before he finished his third slice.

Kagome smiled, winked at him again and stood up fluidly. She walked over to the window, grabbed the empty plate and set it in the sink with the other. "Hurry up 'n finish, Leo!"


	40. 39

**39.0**

Needing no other prompting the tall turtle quickly devoured the last of his pizza with reckless abandon. Once finished, Leonardo stood up and walked slowly to the sink, depositing his own plate amongst the rest. He leaned against the counter and smiled back at her happy face. "So, now that dinner's over with, anything you want to ask me?"

Kagome tapped her chin with her pointer finger, her face scrunching up as she pondered her question. "Hmm… What's off limits?" She asked, tilting her head to the right slightly, her thick, raven locks tumbling over her shoulder teasingly.

"Uh, well…"


	41. 40

**40.0**

A loud thump made Leo pause and the duo turned their attention to the window where a disgruntled Raphael stood, arms crossed over his shell. "Before you say anything stupid, Leo, let me."

"I thought you were angry with me, Raph- _kun_?" Kagome asked, the twinkle in her let the turtles know she had suspected his return.

With a grunt, Raph stomped over to her couch and flopped down, not answering her question. "I'll let you know if you cross the line." He rumbled, glaring at the tiny Asian.

Kagome nodded, her hair bouncing with the movement. She wrapped her thin fingers around Leonardo's bicep and dragged him over to the couch and plopped herself down after releasing him so he could pick his own spot.

Curling her legs up under her body and resting her hands on her bent knees, the holy woman turned her startling blue eyes onto the angry red-masked turtle. "Are there more like you two besides your Master?" She asked.

Leo spoke up before Raph could say anything. "We have two other brothers. I'm the oldest, Raph's a few seconds younger than I am, then there's Donatello and last, Michelangelo. We call 'em Donnie and Mikey mostly." The blue-masked turtle smiled when she looked at him while he spoke. "And our master is a mutated rat. He used to be human but he was transformed when he touched this green goo called Mutagen. It messed with his DNA and made him into a rat with human features."

Kagome hummed in thought, tilting her head back to stare at the ceiling. "That's interesting. How long have you two been turtles, then?" She asked after turning her gaze back to Leonardo.

Raphael cut in. "We've always been turtles. When we mutated we got hit with _human_ DNA so we got more human instead of turning into turtles." He scoffed at the mere **thought** of being human.

"Oh."

There was an uncomfortable pause that Kagome instantly dispelled. "How old are you?"

"Twenty." The siblings answered instantly, matching self-satisfied grins stretching across their faces.

"But I'm still older." Leonardo said, smirking at his brother.

"Only by a few seconds!" Raphael snapped, glaring daggers at the taller turtle.

"It matters. That's why _Sensei_ made me Leader."

"Teacher's pet." Raph uncrossed his arms and shook his fist in Leo's direction. "If I was older-"

"I'd still be leader! I don't leave in fits of rage cause something doesn't go my way." Snarled Leo. " **OR** beat the crap out of anyone that disagreed with _my_ leadership."

Kagome's gasp let the arguing duo know that she was still in the room, which they had conveniently forgotten as they egged each other on.

"Oh! Sorry Kagome!" Leo said, waving his three-digit hand in front of his plastron quickly, as if trying to wave away the angered atmosphere.

Raphael leaned back against the couch and rested his arm on the back, scowl lightening only slightly. He didn't say anything at first. He cleared his throat. "Sorry."


	42. 41

**41.0**

The priestess nodded, rubbing her left thumb over the back of her right hand. "It's alright, you just reminded me of some old friends that argued like that." A faraway look entered her gray-blue orbs at the confession.

The brothers glanced at each other.

Raphael turned his emerald eyes back to the thoughtful female. "Who?"

The one word brought her from the memories long since passed and she blinked rapidly, as if trying to dispel the thoughts. "Friends I can't see anymore." She said simply before brightening considerably. "I saw you wield your katana's, how long have you been practicing?"


	43. 42

**42.0**

Leo puffed out his chest as pride filled his voice. "Since I was old enough to hold 'em." He said, hand rising to pull Daito from its sheath. He held the longer blade out, pommel forwards, for the female to take. "Wanna look at it?"

Kagome scooted off the couch and wrapped her hand around the hilt. She twisted and turned the blade around, inspecting the sword with a surprisingly critical eye. "It looks very well made!" She said, awe evident in her soothing voice.

She ran her thumb along the sharpened edge, barely wincing when it sliced her finger.


	44. 43

**43.0**

Leo jolted forward, blue eyes wide with worry. "Don't! The blades are sharp!"

Her smile surprised him as she popped her cut finger into her mouth, licking away the blood. She continued to look the blade over, brows furrowing when she came to the crease on the back of the pommel. Her thumb pressed against the hidden compartment and his tanto slipped out, landing in her lap. "Oh! That's really cool!" She said after slipping her spit-covered thumb from her mouth. She set Daito on her lap and picked up the short, dagger-like blade.

"How'd you find that?" Raph asked.


	45. 44

**44.0**

Kagome smiled fondly again as she looked the tanto over. "My friend was a weapons freak and had all kinds of swords like this." She said and slipped the little blade back into its compartment before she handed the katana back to Leo, pommel towards him.

Grabbing the handle, Leonardo slipped Daito back into the _saya_ and leaned back, drumming his thick fingers on his knee. "Do you know how to wield a sword?" He asked and Kagome shook her head negatively.

"No, I'm terrible with a blade. But I kick major ass with a bow and arrow!" She exclaimed.


	46. 45

**45.0**

Pride swelled in her eyes as she sat straighter on the couch, her shoulders rolling back. For all of five seconds. Then she slumped back against the couch and pouted cutely. "Though, I'm very rusty. I haven't touched a bow in a few years…" She trailed off and picked at the stretchy material of her yoga pants.

Leo and Raph glanced at each other again before Raph narrowed his eyes at his brother, reading his mind easily. "Leo, no." He snapped, making the older terrapin scowl right back at him.

"Why not?"

Raph arched his brow incredulously. "Really, bro? Really?"


	47. 46

**46.0**

"Yes, really." Leo huffed. "I mean, why not? We have April and Casey already, why not-"

Raphael cut him off before he could go on another tangent. "Be _cause_! Splinter'd have our heads! With the whole Karai thing, he's been trying to keep the dumbasses from coming to visit us as of late!" He stood up, trying to intimidate his brother with the sudden height change.

Leonardo, not one to let his younger brother speak so candidly with him, stood up as well, walking around the coffee table to stand shell-to-shell with him.

"As leader, I think it's a good idea."


	48. 47

**47.0**

"As lea… Are you out of your freaking mind? What the _**shell**_ is wrong with you?" Raph snarled, shoving the heels of his hands on his older brother's broad shoulders.

Leonardo stumbled back, the backs of his knee's catching the edge of the coffee table and falling heavily onto the wood. "Uff!" He grunted. Turning blazing sapphire blue eyes onto the suddenly towering turtle, Leo gripped the edges of the table and brought his feet up, planting his soles on the lower half of Raphael's plastron. With a soft grunt, Leo kicked Raphael off balance, knocking him onto his back.


	49. 48

**48.0**

Using his feet and the momentum of swinging them, Leo was up and falling into a fighting stance when Raphael stood up.

He snarled in anger and shot towards Leonardo, only to slam into a brilliant pink bubble that didn't even shake under his weight.

"Please, stop!" Kagome's voice was pitched oddly in fear, which caught both turtles attention, but when they glanced at her, all they could stare at was the pink glowing hand that was outstretched towards the duo.

"Kagome…?" Leonardo asked and didn't relax even as the barrier flickered out of existance.

"Please, no more fighting… Please."


	50. 49

**49.0**

Her hand lowered and she nibbled on her bottom lip, wrapping her arms around her waist self-consciously. "I don't like fighting unless it's necessary. And it most certainly is _not_ right now. You're brothers!" She stepped forward, an imploring look crossing her fearful face. "Brother's shouldn't fight like… Like… Like _this_!" She gestured to them with one hand before letting it curl back in front of her. "I don't want bloodshed to be our first meeting." The priestess trailed off and nervously shifted from foot to foot.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Kagome." Leonardo said while rubbing at his arms absently.


	51. 50

**50.0**

 _Present_

A loud banging knocked Raph from his memories and he sat up, moving around to stand and pad his way to the closed door. He unlocked and opened it, scowling down at the sheepish face of his youngest brother. "What do you want, Mikey?" He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest again while the orange-masked turtle shuffled nervously.

"Dinner's ready…" The nun-chuck wielder turned and strolled away, his earlier happiness quickly filling him up as he scampered up to Kagome's side, who was moving the dishes onto the kitchen table. His other brothers and their adopted father was getting settled around the table and smiling and chatting animatedly. Or, at least, Mikey was animated, the other two were more subdued but still talking.

He walked across to the dining room and sat down heavily and scooted his chair up to the table. He grabbed his utensils and looked expectantly at the dishes presented before him.

Kagome set down the last plate and smiled at the spread before sitting down next to Splinter.

The group quickly started to chow down and the dinner conversation was pretty muted compared to what it used to be.

At least until April and Casey showed their faces to finish off dinner with the group.

"Kagome!" April's excited voice called out as she jogged across the lairs living room to hug the other human female, pinning her to the chair. "How have you been? You didn't answer my texts this morning." She pouted adorably as she ruffled her fingers through the Asian's sweat-slicked hair. Casey sidled up beside his girlfriend, gently brushing his fingers against the small of her back before walking over to the wall to grab two extra chairs for them to sit down on.

After placing down the seats and moving into the kitchen to grab some plates and utensils, Casey deposited the silverware and dishes onto the table. He sat down heavily beside Raph and started to dish out the food onto his plate. "You guys seen any unusual activity last night?" He asked, glancing at his best friend questionably.

"Just the usual thugs." Raph waved his hand absently. "What brings you two over besides the free food, ya freeloader?" He shoved his elbow into Casey's bicep.

"Naw, just missed your green mugs." Casey chuckled as he shoveled a large bit into his mouth. "Red's graduation is coming up." He pointed his fork at his girlfriend, who rolled her eyes at his lack of manners. "Wanted to see if ya were gonna make it?"

Leonardo scowled faintly and shook his head. "It's too risky. Even if we come in disguises I don't think we'd be let in. Who's gonna let in five guys dressed in trench coats, hats and scarves? Especially if they have huge lumps on their backs?" He pointed to the large shell, arching the skin above his eye as if to say 'See?'

"We understand perfectly, Leo." April said, scowling at the dark-haired male who scowled right back.


	52. 51

**51.0**

Casey leaned forward before shoveling another bite into his mouth to keep from talking back to his easily angered girlfriend.

Donnie frowned faintly. "Well, I think we should at least _try_ to go see April's graduation." He said after swallowing his current bite.

"I'm going." Mikey said with a lazy shrug before scooping a large portion onto his fork and chomping down happily, a pleased smile crossing his face.

Leonardo turned narrowed blue eyes onto his baby brother and slammed his fist onto the table. "No, you are not."

"I vote we all go support April." Donnie furrowed his brows.


	53. 52

**52.0**

"But it's still not safe for us on the surface." Leo said, leaning forward and glaring at his brothers angrily.

"Leonardo." Splinter's calm voice cut through the tense atmosphere like a hot knife through butter, catching the room's attention. "You have no control of your brothers. No more than I do. You cannot forbid them from going to see such a cherished friend's graduation." He curled his clawed hands in front of him on the table.

April's face quickly matched her hair color as she blushed and slid her arms from around Kagome's shoulder. "Sensei…" She murmured, eyes watering quickly.


	54. 53

**53.0**

The red-head stepped towards the large rat mutant and gave him a tight hug, her bottom lip quivering faintly. "You're so sweet, _Sensei_!" She sniffled out before letting her arms loosen around his broad shoulders.

Splinter raised his hands and rested them on her hips before turning his head and pulling her to him. He hugged her tightly, his cheek pressing against her shoulder while her nose pushed against his ear, making the appendage twitch.

Casey made a gagging face, a faint shiver running down his back as the old fear of rats washed over him again. "Gross." He grumped.


	55. 54

**54.0**

Raphael laughed brazenly and pushed his forearm against Casey's shoulder. "Such a baby, Jones." He smirked when the black-haired male made a choking sound, slamming his large hand against Casey's back to help him cough out his influx of food.

After regaining his breath, Casey leaned back and set his fork down. "Such an _jerk_ , Raph." He said before picking up a vegetable and throwing it at the deep green terrapin's face.

Raphael leaned back and grimaced. "You wanna go, Jones?" He said, fisting his hand in the mashed potatoes.

Casey pushed his chair back and stood up, yelling angrily.


	56. 55

**55.0**

"Hell yeah I wanna go!" He grabbed a hand full of his own mashed potatoes and smashed it into Raphael's face, mashing his open palm into the turtle's beak.

Raph squawked before standing up as well, slamming his tater-covered fist into his friends gut.

Mikey gave a happy cry before grabbing the bowl of squashed spuds and scooped up a handful. "FOOD FIGHT!"

Kagome gave a cry of indignation as she waved her hands, "No! Please! Don't!"

Donatello grabbed his plate and scooted back, only to get said plate smashed into his face by a cackling Mikey.

Leo stood up.


	57. 56

**56.0**

"Alright, guys, we shouldn't-" He froze when Splinter chunked a small carrot at his chest, which bounced off and landed on the currently spud-splattered table with a faint thud.

Everyone, mutant and human alike, stared wide-eyed at the normally stoic and calm-faced rat. " _S-sensei_?" April gasped before Mikey gave a whooping cheer and threw another handful at an unsuspecting bystander.

Splinter arched his brow, his whiskers twitching as he tried to hide his smirk, before he stood up and set his plate on the counter near the fridge to keep it from getting covered in wayward flying food.

He turned.


	58. 57

**57.0**

"Prepare yourselves." Was all he said before a flurry of the food-stuffs from his plate flew wildly at each of the slack-jawed adults.

Cries of surprise and answer war calls filled the lair as Kagome's hard-work was used as ammunition. Those who had ninja training quickly kicked it into high gear as well-aimed carrots and green beans slapped wetly across cheeks and necks while the mashed, creaming goodness was used as a blinder to keep the assailants from getting pelted.

Kagome cried at the loss of her cooking was turned into weapons of tasty destruction. "You guys are such _jerks_!"


	59. 58

**58.0**

April's laughing caught Kagome's attention and she rounded on the redhead, glaring daggers. "Traitor!" She hissed out and, finally giving in, shoveled a bit of her own mashed potatoes into her cupped hands and smooshed it into the _kunoichi's_ open mouth.

Said female's eyes widened comically before they narrowed dangerously. She spat the food out, catching it in her waiting palms, before advancing on the suddenly wary Asian. "Oh _Kagome_!" She sing-songed.

Kagome stumbled back, tripping over the back of Mikey's extended heel and falling heavily onto her rump. "April! April, no! Wait, wait!" She waved her hands, "I-I surrender!"


	60. 59

**59.0**

"No prisoners, no surrender!" Leo's voice surprised the others. But the shock wore off after 2.5 seconds, especially when he threw his own squashed spuds at the gob smacked priestess.

The look she sent Leo had him shivering in sudden fear, especially as a sudden chill cooled the air around the shadow-eyed raven. She stood up slowly, mashed potatoes falling down from her chest where it landed with a wet, angry slop.

When she raised her head, her eyes were a steely gray that made Leo swallow nervously. She tilted her head back, her gazed narrowed with unbridled rage. "Run."


	61. 60

**60.0**

Leonardo wasn't scared of much these days. The Kraang weren't an issue anymore (they sealed them back in Dimension X thanks to Donnie's brilliant brain), the Triceraton Empire was placated by the 'defeat' of the squishy pink 'brains', the Foot were no more since Shredder was dead and Karai came back from her year long stint of doing some 'soul-searching'. She was head of the Foot Clan since she was _technically_ the next in line to be the leader. She didn't wear the Kabuto helmet, though.

But, the look sweet Kagome leveled him promised a world of hurt. And revenge. A _lot_ of revenge.

Splinter's voice caught everyone's attention (like it usually did) and every head swiveled to him. "Kagome- _san_." He called out, "Do not be too hard on him. He was getting into the spirit of things. And do not be mad at us for the destruction of your food." The rat let this smirk that had been fighting for freedom stretch across his muzzle. "They will be cooking _you_ dinner for the next two weeks."

A round of groans from four turtles had a devilish smile crossing Kagome's normally gentle face. "Oh. Can I make the menu, Splinter- _san_?"

At his nod Kagome gave a bark of laughter that made the quadruplets all shared a look of horror. At least until a mental conversation happened between the group. All at once, four green heads swiveled to stare at the suspicious priestess, who took a tentative step back.

And that was all it took before Mikey pointed to her and cried out, "GET HER!"

Kagome bolted from the dining area and headed for the entrance to the lair, but, like she knew the darn ninja's would, Leonardo's smirking visage appeared in front of her, nearly smashing his slimy palm into her face.

She squealed as she twisted out of his way and scampered to the living room, only for Donatello to drop down in her way. The priestess yelped when he swiped a potato covered hand at her, bending awkwardly to dodge out of his way.

Her shoe caught on some spilt green beans, making her almost do the splits and unintentionally missing the missile of potatoes that Michelangelo had launched her way.

Kagome scrambled to her feet, almost right into the grubby hands of a cackling Raphael. "Gotcha!" He yelled out, only for his twitching fingers to miss their target as she dropped back to the ground, hooking her legs behind his in a move reminiscent of how _he_ took her down earlier that night.

Raph yelled angrily when his ass slammed hard onto the ground, his arms twirling behind him to catch his fall, only for the slippery mess on his hands to cause him a more embarrassing tumble.

"Nope!" Kagome snickered as she used his head as a pommel horse and leapt over his downed body, pushing him further to the floor. "You should say that when you've got a hol-oof!" She crashed into a tanned plastron.


	62. 61

**61.0**

Mikey's mushy fingers wrapped around her biceps, his baby blues dancing in his mirth. "Looks _I_ caught me a wild Kagome!" He snickered at his own joke, letting her arms go to smush his hands against her cheeks, mashing her lips out in a fish-face. "Thanks for dinner, Kagome!" He said and tilted her head down so he could place a sloppy kiss on her forehead.

After letting her go he turned, hooked his hands behind his back and goose-stepped to the kitchen to start cleaning up. "Come on, bros! We need to get to cleanin' before this stuff dries!"


	63. 62

**62.0**

Sometime later, in the early hours of the morning and after the three humans had left to their own homes, found Raphael sneaking out from his room. He spied Mikey passed out in front of the tube, limbs askew and popcorn falling around him in his sleep. Glancing at Donnie and Leo's rooms and at Splinter's closed door, the easily angered turtle slipped from the lair.

He scouted around, looking for any trouble, before making a bee-line for a very familiar apartment complex.

After landing on the well-used fire escape and checking the surrounding area, Raph opened the window softly.


	64. 63

**63.0**

He clambered into the apple-scented apartment, closing the window behind him before making his way through the threshold to the spare bedroom. After shedding his weapons, belt, knee and elbow guards, wrappings and mask, Raph crawled into the cushy bed and let his eyes slide shut.

It wasn't an unusual thing for him to abandon his room and head to Kagome's apartment. It usually happened after he had a fight with his brothers that he'd crash at her place (or Casey's, but with April there… Naw).

The first time he did it, though, scared the hell out of the priestess.


	65. 64

**64.0**

Now though, he had taken to coming to her apartment if he was feeling particularly lonely or just in need of her presence.

Even _if_ she was in the next room.

It was oddly comforting, just knowing she was close and that _if_ he needed her, all he had to do was walk over to her door, knock and she would hug and comfort him.

It had happened more often than he would have liked to admit.

Her very _soul_ spoke to him and it was a wonderful feeling that he was unconsciously desperate for. She calmed _his_ soul down.


	66. 65

**65.0**

As his eyes slid shut, he heard her door open. A smile crossed his face before he pulled the comforter up around his shoulders, hugged the pillow to his beak and let loose a deep sigh, relaxing his whole body.

He felt more than heard her open the door to her guest room to peek in on him. "Night, Raph." The quiet whisper settled his stressed muscles better than any soothing balm and the red-masked turtle was able to slip into an easy slumber.

He dreamed of fighting, of winning, of blue-gray eyes and sparkling smiles that left him breathless.


	67. 66

**66.0**

When he woke up next it was to the smell of breakfast and to the sound of soft J-Pop music. He rolled out of bed, stretched his limbs, cracked his neck and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Scratching at the skin under his plastron near his neck, Raphael stepped from the bedroom and headed into the kitchen/dining room.

"Good morning, Raphael- _kun_!" Kagome sing-songed as she sashayed her hips from side-to-side to the beat of the current song playing. "You can change the channel if you want." She tilted her head to the TV where the news was playing, muted.


	68. 67

**67.0**

" _Ohayo_." He greeted back and ambled over to the island, pulling out a bar stool and sitting himself down heavily upon the soft cushion. Raph yawned, still scratching at the damn itch that just _would not go away_.

"Did you sleep well?" Kagome asked before humming the chorus, her body swaying with the music.

Raph cleared his throat, slipping from the stool and stepped to the fridge. "Yeah. Thanks." He grabbed a jug of orange juice and snagged two tall glasses from the cabinet next to the fridge. Pouring himself and the priestess one, Raph set the OJ back inside.


	69. 68

**68.0**

He set the glass next to the humming female, grabbed his own and walked back to the island and re-took his seat. "What's for breakfast?" Raphael asked, sipping slowly.

Kagome glanced at him from over her shoulder. "Traditional American breakfast." She answered before scooping the scrambled eggs onto a plate next to the stove. "Gimme a minute and I'll have bacon on for you." She grabbed the strips of heaven and set them to sizzle.

Turning her back to the cook-top, Kagome ambled over, after grabbing her drink, and leaned against the counter. "What brings you to my humble abode?"


	70. 69

**69.0**

Raph shrugged his shoulders, rubbing his blunt fingers against his cheek. "Nothing really. I just didn't want to be at the lair any longer. Leo kinda pissed me off, too."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she set her glass down and turned back to the bacon. "When do you two _not_ piss each other off?" She raised her spatula, "Wait, trick question. Don't answer that." Her answering giggle made the unmasked terrapin scowl.

"Haha, you're so funny, Kagome." He downed the last of his OJ and reached for hers. "Don't joke too much or you'll be as bad as Mikey."


	71. 70

**70.0**

Kagome waved her utensil at him after flipping the bacon onto the uncooked side. "Hey now, Michelangelo has some good jokes." She frowned and grabbed his empty tumbler and made her way over to the fridge to retrieve the OJ jug. Once secured she moved back to the counter and set both in front of the smirking turtle. "That was mine, jerk."

He shrugged, not answering, and poured himself another glass-full. "You're gonna need to get some more. I think we're gonna finish off this one." He shook it to emphasis the emptiness as the last bit of orange juice sloshed around loudly.

"Shh." She shushed him and grabbed the pitcher and poured the last of the juice into her glass. "If I want more I'll get some more." Kagome gave a haughty sniff before swallowing a large gulp.

The priestess moved back to the stove and pulled off the bacon to lay on Raph's plate of food. She brought the ceramic over to him, set the plate down and went back to the stove to work on her own breakfast.

"Thanks for the food." Raphael murmured before digging in after getting up to grab a fork.

"No prob." Kagome hummed as she picked up on the next song on her phone, every once in a while mumbling along with the lyrics.

After her bacon was cooked, Kagome turned off the stove, grabbed her own fork and moved over to sit next to Raph at the island. A quiet _itadakimasu_ was murmured before the raven dug into her own meal.

The two sat in silence as they ate, Kagome smiling up at Raphael when he stood up after finishing and making his way over to the dish washer to deposit his used items. "Thanks again." He said and walked over to the couch.

Flopping down onto the soft cushions, Raph grabbed the remote and unmuted the TV, switching channels to find something better suited to his tastes.

Kagome shook her head when Sports Center's © familiar theme started to play and finished eating. She deposited her own dirty dishes into the dish washer, moving the skillet and spatula into the cleaning unit as well. She dropped a soap square into the pocket and closed and started the machine.

Raph glanced up at the pajama-clad priestess as she made her way over to sit next to him on the couch, curling her legs up to wrap her hands against her ankles. "Your team winning this season?" She asked, glancing up at him.

Shrugging, Raphael clicked away. "Naw, Giant's aren't doing that great this year. Eli's good as always, but they're not top dogs like they usually are." He channel surfed until he landed on the discovery network.

Kagome hummed, wiggling her toes inside their socks before she gave a jaw-cracking yawn. "That sucks. I thought they'd do good this year." She mumbled before stretching her legs out in front of her.

Raph glanced at her from the corner of his eye.


	72. 71

**71.0**

"Eh, it's better than what I can say for some other teams." He shrugged and leaned forward, grabbing at the priestess's outstretched legs. He swung them over his thighs and started to massage her feet, since he knew they were sore from last night.

She smiled softly at him, scooting around until she rested her shoulder blades against the armrest of the couch. "Yeah, I saw the leaderboards earlier." Kagome mumbled, wiggling her toes again.

His large fingers were like magic on the soles of her feet and he watched as her whole body relaxed _because_ of him. "Next year."


	73. 72

**72.0**

"Yeah, next year." She agreed, eyes sliding over to the TV when the narrator said something about big cats. "Really? Big Cat Diary?" She questioned, reaching for the remote that rested on the opposite side of his thighs.

"What?" Raphael glared at the snickering priestess as she clicked until she found something from HGTV. "Oh _hell_ no! I ain't watchin' none of this house hunting crap." He made to reach for the remote, only for Kagome to move it out of his reach. "Oi! You said I could control the TV, woman!"

"I changed my mind, turtle!" She snootily sniffed.


	74. 73

**73.0**

With a battle cry, Raph pushed her legs off of his thighs and made a leap for the remote in her clutches. The two wrestled for a few minutes, the TV channels changing every time one of them got a good hold on the poor rectangular device.

At least until Raph gave a hoot in victory, the remote firmly grasped in his hand and held behind his head.

He smirked down at the flushed female underneath him and it finally dawned on him _that he was on top of Kagome again_. And they weren't sparring. It was a different feeling.


	75. 74

**74.0**

He wasn't riding on his testosterone high he usually was that gave him the push to flirt and touch her so openly. Instead he had a belly suddenly full of butterflies, a bad case of dry mouth and super sweaty palms.

Raphael tried swallowing to help get some moisture down his throat and he watched (gawked) when Kagome bit her lip. _Bit her lip._

He felt her left elbow resting on his shoulder and her right hand pressing against his plastron, her fingers splayed to help keep leverage. Her face was flushed, her blue-gray eyes sparkling.

She looked positively gorgeous.


	76. 75

**75.0**

Raph saw the tiny female swallow as her fingers slid up to curl against the top of his chest. Her fingertips brushed the skin underneath the shell and he felt an electric jolt of heat shoot from the feather-light touch down to the tips of his toes and straight back up.

He swallowed again, battling internally on whether or not he should lean down and give his first _proper_ kiss to a human girl.

Deciding on **yes** , Raphael slowly lowered his head. He felt her nose brush the edge of his beak.

He heard her quick intake of breath.

"Raph…"


	77. 76

**76.0**

The hard shove was unexpected. Kagome rolled out from underneath him and quickly started to fix up her hair and right her clothing.

The sliding of the window let him know she just didn't want anyone to find them in such a compromising position and it wasn't a _total_ rejection.

And if the way she touched her lips, her eyes wide and her face turning redder by the second, he guessed he would have been able to deliver his first kiss.

"Hey, Kagome!" Michelangelo's annoyingly bright voice called out. "What's shakin' bacon?"

"Forgive our intrusion but good morning."

" _Ohayo_ , Kagome"


	78. 77

**77.0**

Kagome cleared her throat and gave the trio a bright smile before busting into a side-splitting peel of giggles at the heavy get-up the boys were dressed in. Long and weighty trench coats, large safari-esque hats, thick scarves, large gloves and heavy boots completed the cumbersome outfits. "Oh, please let me get my camera!" She said from behind her hand.

She jogged back into her bedroom to retrieve her phone and Raph stood up, stretching out the kinks in his body again. "Why the funky get-up?" He asked, walking towards his brothers to get a close-up of the heavy getup's.


	79. 78

**78.0**

Leonardo tipped his hat back before crossing his arms over his chest. "Wanted to see if we could walk around like this. Just to make sure we don't get stopped by cop's n such. And no, we didn't, before you ask."

Kagome came speed-walking back into the living area and held up her camera. "This is so perfect!" She giggled again as she told the trio to strike a pose.

Mikey cackled happily and threw his arms out wide before looping them over his brothers shoulders (though he had to drag Donnie down to his level) and said, "Cheese, bros!"


	80. 79

**79.0**

After the 'photo-session' was over and the pictures emailed to Donnie's computer to be printed off later, then deleted just in case someone wanted to hack into Kagome's phone (just to be safe) the three brothers undressed, hung their articles of clothing on the coat rack next to Kagome's front door.

The three quickly piled around the couch and loveseat, Mikey patting the spot next to him on said loveseat. "Come sit with me, Kagome!" He chirped happily, a large grin stretching across his face.

Kagome laughed softly as she made her way over to him and flopped down, content.


	81. 80

**80.0**

 **Elsewhere**

"Is the package secure?" A smooth voice asked the kneeling black-clad ninja in front of her.

" _Hai_ Karai _-sama_." He mumbled, pressing his fist harder onto the concrete floor until the knuckles cracked.

The slender woman crossed her armored legs and threaded her gloved fingers in front of her chest, her elbows resting on the throne's armrests. Her glowing green eyes rested on her loyal ninja peon, waiting for him to get the message that he as dismissed. "You may leave." She said, tilting her head back to look down at him over her nose.

He cleared his throat and looked up at her, his mask giving nothing away. " _Karai-sama_ , permission to speak?"

Karai arched her dark brow and leaned forward. "Do not annoy me, but go on." She said slowly, the mutation leaving her eyes as she settled better in her seat.

The ninja didn't move from his kneeling position. "I was wondering…" He paused, swallowing. "When we get back to New York, are we going to be at war with the Turtles?" He winced when her forehead creased in her sudden anger.

"Why would you bring up _the Turtles_?" She hissed out, her eyes bleeding green and her fangs lengthening as she grabbed at the armrests, her nails sinking into the wood like butter.

Keeping his voice from shaking, the nin shifted until he was pressing his forehead on the ground, palms flat on the ground. "Forgive me, Karai- _sama_ , but we need to be updated since we are heading back to New York in a few weeks time." He took a deep breath, "We know that with Shredder _-sama's_ untimely death and the reveal of your original father, Hamato Yoshi- _san_ , the feud with the Turtles was pushed to the wayside…" The shinobi sat on his haunches, slipping his mask and revealing a handsome Japanese face, "We need to know if we should send out forces to start tracking or to just get in touch with the _others_."

Karai let her anger fade as her favored ninja showed his face, crossing her legs again as she leaned against the cushion of her seat. "I see your point, Hiro- _san._ " She murmured, tapping her pointer-fingers against her chin. "We are not at war with the Turtles, though if they get in your way of taking over New York's crime lords you have right's to engage." The kunoichi curled her hands together in front of her stomach and switched legs. "You are dismissed, Hiro- _san_."

The ninja bowed again and, keeping himself bent, exited the throne room. The doors closed with a soft, nearly inaudible click, leaving Karai the sole occupant of the chilling room.

The kunoichi stood up, straightening out her uniform and armor before decending the throne and stairs to stand in front of the large bullet-proof windows that overlooked the nightlife of Tokyo. She glanced down at her hand, flexing her fingers before fisting the appendage and turning her attention back to the outside world. "Get ready for me, Leonardo. I'm coming."


	82. 81

**81.0**

 **Lair, two weeks later**

Kagome groaned, leaving the Dojo limping, with Mikey not far behind her. "That was a rougher session than even _I've_ had recently." He groaned and rolled his left arm, his right hand massaging his bruised shoulder. The orange-masked turtle jumped in surprise when the holy woman's gentle fingers brushed over the purple discoloration.

"Here, let me look at it, Mikey- _kun_." She mumbled as she steered him to the couch, hobbling after his shuffling form.

Mikey sat down heavily, breathing a sigh of relief when the priestess started to heal his aches and pains "What would I do without you, Kag's?"


	83. 82

**82.0**

Leonardo's wobbling form came into view before he flopped onto the cushions with a pleased sigh. "Me next…" He said before throwing he arms over his face, his body relaxing into the couch after releasing a loud, long breath.

He jumped in surprise when Kagome's soft hands grabbed at one of his arms and started to massage the tender flesh. Leo hissed softly when she pressed on a sensitive spot, jerking his arm out of her hands. "Ow!"

Kagome snatched his arm back and pinched the sore area. "Stop being a big baby." She admonished.

Mikey laughed loudly. "Big Baby~!"


	84. 83

**83.0**

Raphael came around the back of the couch, thumped his fist onto Leo's large dome, before he sat down gingerly on the couch. "No whining." He harrumphed before sighing in relief. "I think Master wants us to suffer. That's the only explanation."

Kagome laughed softly before standing up and seating herself between the blue-masked terrapin and his younger, red-masked brother to work out the wounds Raph had sustained. "Or he thinks you guys are ready to become masters of your craft?" She asked, probing gently at the blossoming of bruises on Raph's cheek, neck and shoulder.

"Sure, I believe that."


	85. 84

**84.0**

Raph's sarcasm made Mikey arch the skin above his eye. "Why do you say that, bro? We're old enough to start learning the more advanced arts." He stretched and wiggled his newly healed muscles, groaning in appreciation. "Oh, Kagome!" Mikey moaned. "I swear, if we were legal citizens of the U.S. I'd totally marry you!" He leapt up to his feet and skipped around Leo's relaxed form to wrap his arms around the tiny priestess's shoulders. He pressed her cheek against his plastron and peppered happy kisses on the top of her head. "Oh, what the hell! Marry me, Kagome!"


	86. 85

**85.0**

The tiny Asian blinked owlishly before she hesitantly wrapped her arms around the ecstatic turtle. "Oh… Uh…" She patted his carapace awkwardly before grabbing the bridge of his shell and pushing him backward. "Mikey…" Kagome started only for Donatello's pained groan caught her attention.

"Yeah, leave the smart guy to suffer, that's a great idea." Kagome gasped and jumped up to move over to heal the limping turtle.

Michelangelo scowled, crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his hip out to the right, waiting for Kagome to come back to the couch.

Raph snorted angrily, "Calm down there, Romeo."


	87. 86

**86.0**

The orange-masked terrapin frowned harder at Raphael's jab and turned his scowl on the stockier turtle. "Can it, Raph. I don't want to hear any lip from you." He fisted his hands and pressed his knuckles on his hips, bending at the waist to glare down at his brother.

Raphael's smirk disappeared, turning into a dark scowl. "Wanna start something, _bro_?"

Kagome stormed over, waving her pointer finger at the two, "Oh no you don't! I just healed you two!" Her glower had the two shifting nervously.

"But, Kagome…" Mikey started.

"Do it tomorrow in the Dojo!" She sat down.


	88. 87

**87.0**

Mikey pouted before he settled down next to the fuming priestess, watching as she channel-surfed for a few minutes. When she gave a frustrated sound and threw the remote at Leonardo and stood up, Mikey followed suit. "Kagome, wait." He said and shadowed her as she stormed to the kitchen.

The Asian stuck her head in the fridge (it was pizza night, curtesy of Casey and April) and snagged a soda. She cracked the can and brought the aluminum to her lips.

"Kagome, I want to talk seriously with you…" He shuffled is feet nervously, poking together his pointer fingers.


	89. 88

**88.0**

The woman turned her expressive eyes to his own baby blues. "Yes, Mikey?" He loved how easily she could let her anger disperse and instead fall into genuine joy and happiness. Her smile left him momentarily breathless.

He cleared his throat before gathering his resolve. "I've known you for a long while now and I _know_ what I feel for you is different than April or even Renet…"

"Mikey…?" She whispered.

Michelangelo's large hands grabbed Kagome's bicep's before he leaned down to slant his beak against her petal-soft lips. Her own hands came up and grabbed his arms in surprise.


	90. 89

**89.0**

She jerked back, eyes wide. "M-Mikey?" She gasped.

His face started to color oddly, letting Kagome know he was embarrassed. "I-I understand if you don't feel the same!" He quickly started to wave his hands in front of his chest, stumbling back.

Kagome bit her lip and stepped forward, resting her hands on his smooth chest. "Was that your first kiss, Mikey- _kun_?" She whispered, leaning heavily against the flushed turtle.

Michelangelo swallowed nervously before nodding his head. "Yeah…"

The coy smile she sent him had the youngest brother smiling back, "Then let me give you a better first kiss, Mikey- _kun_."


	91. 90

**90.0**

"No!" Raph sat up with a startled yell, his chest heaving. He grabbed at the falling comforter, pressing the gentle fabric against his plastron. The normally stoic turtle whipped his head from side to side, taking in the sun-kissed surroundings of Kagome's guest bedroom, from the dark wood dresser to the cracked open closet that house his discarded weapons and coverings. Letting out a sigh of relief ("it was just a _dream_!") Raphael threw the blanket away from his body, swung his legs around until his feet landed on the floor.

Or what he had assumed was the floor. A groan told him otherwise.

Flexing his toes, Raph glanced down and saw the familiar narrow, angular head of his younger brother, Donatello. It seemed Donnie had followed after his drunken ass and taken up purchase on the floor, cuddled up with one of Kagome's extra comforters and pillow. He was devoid of all of his belts, wrappings and the signature purple mask, like he himself was sans red cover.

If he had his T-Phone Raph _so_ would have taken incriminating pictures of the genius turtle, since he was drooling and pawing at the grown like a cat, making gurgling noises around the bubbling saliva.

Raph shook his head and scooted across the bed to get off, only to pause when his hand landed on the hard bundle of blankets. Narrowing his cautious green eyes, the brawny turtle grabbed a handful and pulled the covers back, groaning when he saw Leonardo's mask-less face.

Sighing, Raphael let the comforter drop back over his snoring brother's face. ' _Looks like I slept with Egghead_ _ **and**_ _His Majesty._ ' He thought as he scooted closer to the edge of the bed. He stood up, stretched out his stiff muscles and rolled his shoulders and neck before he left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

When Raph stepped into the living area he spied Kagome at the stove with Casey and April splayed out on the couch, old bottles of alcohol and beer scattered here and there. Mikey was passed out on the floor, face down, with his last beer clutched in his large hand.

The second-oldest turtle ambled over to the fridge, and like usual when he spent the night, got out the OJ, two glass cups and poured each a healthy serving. "Morning, Raph!" Kagome giggled and went back to humming a song he hadn't heard her play before.

"Adele, really?" He asked as he walked over to the cabinet that housed her dishware and started to pull down seven plates so the rest of the slumbering drunks could fill up their plates after they woke up out of their alcohol-enduced comas.

"Hush. She has a magnificent voice." Kagome said and kicked her leg out, catching Raph on his shin with the edge of her fluffy slipper.

Raph grunted and snagged the top plate to start piling the bacon and scrambled eggs Kagome had already prepared. "Nope. Whitney Huston is the soul queen, _sweetums_."

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is uploaded early because of im ur misconception... This chapter is dedicated to you, sweetie! *snuggles***


	92. 91

**91.0**

He sat the dish down on the counter and returned to the utensil drawer, pulling out seven forks and a butter knife for the margarine that he grabbed right after. He grabbed the two toasted bread slices and tossed them onto his plate before setting two more to heat.

Kagome huffed. "Says you."

"Says _everyone_ **everywhere**." Raph countered.

The priestess glared at the smirking male and tried to jab at his bicep with her spatula, only for Raph to catch the utensil and twist it from her hand. "Gonna have to do better than that, slow poke." He chuckled breathily.


	93. 92

**92.0**

Kagome narrowed her eyes before deciding against fighting with him this early in the morning. "Do you want to wake the troops for food or can I trust you to keep the hash browns from burning to a crisp?"

Raphael handed the spatula back to the amicable female and held his hands in front of his chest in the universal sign for surrender. "I'll get their asses in gear. Me 'n kitchens are a disaster waitin' to happen."

The priestess nodded, going back to humming along with Adele's lilting voice.

Raph made his way over to Casey and April first.


	94. 93

**93.0**

A heavy fist slamming onto Casey's head had the desired effect. April went flying when the hockey enthusiast yelped in pain and flailed to defend himself from further attack. The redhead landed noisily onto Mikey's curved carapace, sliding down the short distance off the side of his shell and landed roughly onto the carpet. She threw her head back to blearily search the area, righteous fury burning brightly in her blue depths. Her enflamed gaze landed on her boyfriend's frazzled face. "Casey!" She all but snarled.

Mikey poked his head out tentatively, glancing this way and that, blinking slowly, "Wha-?"


	95. 94

**94.0**

Seeing that his job was done in the living room, Raphael ambled into the guest bedroom and kicked open the door, wincing when it banged into the wall.

Donatello sat up, clutching the pillow like a weapon, "Who's there?" He slurred as he stood up, only to trip face first onto the ground as his feet tangled in the blanket he had confiscated.

Leonardo groaned and huddled further into his shell, trying in vain to fall back to sleep.

"Wake up, nerds! Breakfast ain't gonna eat itself!" Raphael called out before he stepped over Donnie's downed form, bee-lining for Leonardo.


	96. 95

**95.0**

His large hands fisted the comforter and ripped it off of his brother's nestled form. Tossing the duvet behind him (inadvertently covering Donnie in the process) Raph bunched his leg muscled and, with a battle cry, tackled his older brother.

The two wrestled and fought for a good five minutes before Raph, who wasn't as hung over as Leo was, came out as the victor. "Wake up, princess." The emerald green terrapin groaned and went limp in his younger brother's hold. "Good boy."

Leonardo rolled his shoulders to get the kinks out as he followed after the kelly green turtle.


	97. 96

**96.0**

Mikey was chatting up a storm, like always, when the oldest brothers finally made their appearance.

"Took you guys long enough!" Casey said around a mouthful of hash brown. "Ow, what tha hell, Red?"

April twisted her boyfriend's bicep skin harder, eyes dark in anger. "Either swallow and talk or don't talk at all."

The look he leveled her, after following her orders, was devilish. "Oh, I got something _you_ can swallow, O'Neil."

Before April could even _voice_ her opinion on the matter, Kagome had Casey laid out flat, utensils still in hand and his plate smashed into his face.


	98. 97

**97.0**

"There will be none of that language while we are eating. You are not alone with her, please reserve that kind of speech when you are in the bedroom. Alone." Kagome stood up, taking his now empty plate with her. She made her way over to the stove and re-filled his platter, setting it down on the island next to April.

After moving to grab her own dish, the priestess went on eating breakfast as if she hadn't just reprimanded Casey as if he were a student in a dojo.

"Well then…!" Mikey whistled before turning to Kagome. "So, anyway…"


	99. 98

**98.0**

"Dang, Jones, you need ta think before you talk." Raph said as he held out his hand to help his best friend up.

Dusting off his clothes, the raven scowled at the smirking turtle. "Haha, frog-face, that's rich coming from you." He took his seat and scooped up a healthy bite of eggs. After chewing and swallowing (cause he didn't want a repeat) he pointed his fork at the still smug-faced mutant. "What took you 'n 'Ol Blue to come back, hmm? Lovers quarrel?"

It was Casey's favorite past time to poke and bug the brothers on their odd relationship.


	100. 99

**99.0**

"Watch it, Jones, or I might sick Sparkles back onto ya." Raphael said before shoveling a good portion of his hash browns into his mouth, two slices of bacon following.

"Nah, Kagome won't fight unless provoked, you know that!" Mikey called out, cutting off his story with said priestess to interject his opinion on the matter.

"I'd say beating on Casey is more than enough provocation, Mikey." Leonardo weighed in, munching on a slice of bacon as he joined the conversation.

"I second that." Donatello snickered before taking a few long swallows of his water. "It's my favorite past time."


	101. 100

**100.0**

"Excuse me-" Kagome was cut off when April slapped her hand down onto the island.

"I third that motion! Kagome," the redhead turned to the flabbergasted raven haired female, "I give you full legal rights to beat on Casey almost any time you feel like it!"

"Almost…?" Mikey questioned, a surprisingly pervy look crossing his face as he wiggled his 'eyebrows' at the suddenly blushing ginger.

"Hey, I have needs too, you know! If I want to beat on my boyfriend, I think I can do that _anytime_ and _anyplace_ I feel like." April huffed as she crossed her arms under her chest, turning her head away from the cackling turtle.

Kagome sighed and shook her head before scooping up another forkful of her scrambled eggs and was about to bring the utensil to her mouth when her phone started to belt out a popular anime's opening theme.

"Shh! Everyone!" Mikey hissed out, calming any other chatter as Kagome got up and made her way to the phone that was plugged up on the end table next to her couch. After checking the caller ID the priestess pressed the cell to her ear.

" _Moshi-moshi, okaa-san._ " Kagome said as she lazily made her way back to her plate of food. She chatted animatedly with her mother for a few minutes. The priestess finished off her breakfast and stood to set her plate in the dish washer when tears suddenly started to gather in her eyes.

The plate slipped from hand, and if Raph hadn't been next to her to catch the falling dish, it would have shattered on the tiled floor. "Kagome?" He asked, concern filling his emerald gaze as the priestess pressed her suddenly fisted hand against her quivering mouth.

" _O-okaa-san_?" She whispered before taking a deep breath and quickly stepped to the balcony that was situated at the front of her apartment. She slid the door open, slamming it closed behind her.

Since none of the turtles had enhanced hearing (they weren't dogs or cats, duh) all they saw was Kagome start to cry, drop down into a low crouch before finally falling onto her rump and wrapping her arm around her knees as she sobbed on the phone.

April glanced at the concerned faces of the males around her and stood up, only for Mikey's large hand to wrap around her wrist. He shook his head no, eyes never leaving the bawling _miko_. "Let her have her privacy." He mumbled before motioning to the plate in front of her. "Let's act as if nothing's different when she comes back in. If she wanted to tell us she would have stayed in the room."

His brothers gave the fun-loving turtle surprised looks before slowly following his example and finishing up their own plates of food.

Twenty minutes later found Kagome opening the door to the balcony and stepping inside, brushing large tears from her eyes as she set her phone back onto the end table. She glanced around warily.

"O… One of the friends that I thought would never be back in my life is coming to New York sometime this week… He's gonna visit me for a little bit…" Fresh tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and April was up and out of her seat to lend a supportive shoulder to cry on.

"That's good, right?" She asked as she ran her fingers through Kagome's thick raven locks.

The priestess clung to the redhead as if she was the only thing keeping her grounded. She sniffled before answering, "Yeah, it's more than great. I thought… I…"

"That's great news!" Mikey chimed in and hopped up to wrap his arms around both girls, snuggling his beak against Kagome's cheek.

Kagome gave a watery laugh as she hugged the two tightly. "It is great news…!" She started a whole new round of sobs.

April pulled the priestess from Michelangelo's grasp and led her over to the three-seater couch. "So, who is this mystery guy that's coming to visit?"

The priestess laughed through her tears as she sat down and gingerly dabbed at her eyes with her knuckles. "He's wonderful!"

"A possible love interest?" April wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

Raphael suddenly felt ill at the thought that Kagome had someone else, some _human_ guy that she could be romantically interested in. He scowled and pressed his hand to his roiling stomach as he strained to hear every last word that was spoken between the two females.

"Oh _kami_ no!" Kagome said as she waved her hands in front of her chest as if warding away the mere _thought_. "That would be almost incest!" She stuck her tongue out while making gagging noises. "Gross, gross!"

April shrugged her shoulders, unapologetic. "You really don't talk about Japan so I wouldn't know."

"Ah… Yeah… About that…" Kagome chewed her lip nervously and curled her legs under her, plucking at the hem of her sleep pants apprehensively. "Uh… Is everyone done eating? Cause have I got a story to tell you guys…" Her eyes landed on her coffee table and nearly bugged out of her head. "Oh gods, first I need to clean up!" She was on her feet in milliseconds, making her way over to the cabinet under her sink to pull out an extra trash bag.

"Story?" Mikey asked as he grabbed the bag from her. "Here, gimme! I'll help clean!"

Kagome smiled in thanks and nearly jumped out of her skin when Raph's large hand snatched the next bag she had pulled from its box. "You go sit down and tell that story, we'll clean up." He said as he grabbed a few more trash bags and followed after the nervous priestess.

"Are you sure, Raphael- _kun_? It **is** my apartment…" She sighed when he motioned for her to sit.

After getting herself comfortable, Kagome chewed her bottom lip, mulling over how she should start her time-traveling tale. "Okay, so… It all started with a dry well on my family's property..."

* * *

 **A/N: To celebrate the 100th chapter, I've made this one 1,000 words instead of the traditional 500! :) Enjoy! :3**


	102. 101

**101.0**

At least three hours passed before Kagome was completely done with her tale (leaving out many details of her battles and unnecessary tidbits), leaving the six awed and hurt that this information was withheld for so long.

Raphael was the first to break the silence. "So why tell us this _now_ instead of when we first met, hmm? Why didn't you spring this story on us when we first started to hang out, huh? Why'd you keep something like that from us? I thought we all were friends?"

Mikey tried to ease the tension, "Hey, Raph, she had her reasons…"


	103. 102

**102.0**

"No, she didn't! We told her our story, didn't we? We let her into our lair, into our lives and here she is keeping secrets like _this_ from us! Time travel?" The raging turtle stomped up to the squirming priestess. "We even told you about **us** time traveling and you didn't feel the need to say, 'Oh, hey! I time traveled for three years of my life, too!'!" He bared his teeth.

Leonardo stepped forward and clapped his hand down on his brother's shoulder. "Raph, calm down. She has her reasons, let her explain before you go all nutso here."


	104. 103

**103.0**

Kagome wrung her hands together, "Believe me, I wanted to tell you all but…" She trailed off and took a chance to glance up at the enraged terrapin's flaming emerald orbs. She winced and flicked her blue gaze back to her hands. "I was scared, okay? Scared that if I said anything to you that something horrible would happen because of me. What if a demon found out that I was associated with you? Or something even worse!" She turned her eyes up and glanced at the six pairs of eyes looking at her. "I didn't want you hurt …"


	105. 104

**104.0**

"I don't get why all of a sudden you're telling us this story now." Raphael sneered, crossing his arms over his chest and staring down his beak at the ashamed female.

She plucked at the seam of her sleep pants again. "Because my friend is coming to visit… And I want to introduce you to him…" Kagome swallowed as she stared **hard** at Raph. "The only reason I kept this from you is because I didn't know if _youkai_ were still out there, roaming around. If you had plausible deniability then maybe you wouldn't be hurt because of my abilities."


	106. 105

**105.0**

"But we know about your abilities, Kagome." April said and rested her hand on the raven's knee.

"Yes, you know that I can heal wounds, not that with a touch can I turn a weaker **youkai** to dust or banish a negative spirit with a wave of my hand." She held out her hand which changed from the soothing blue color to a sparkling, iridescent pink.

"So, what, we should forgive you for lying to us? For not trusting us with this kind of information?" Raphael took a menacing step forward, twisting his shoulders to get Leo's hand off him.


	107. 106

**106.0**

Kagome winced. "I didn't intend to hurt you like this. To hurt **any** of you like this." She tilted her head back and stared at Raph evenly. "It was not my goal to make you feel betrayed or otherwise deceived. It was in the past and I didn't really want to get caught up in it again. If I could keep you out and unharmed, then I could live my life like it had never happened."

Raphael relaxed slightly. "You wanted to forget your adventures?" He asked, voice softening slightly.

"Of course!" She said, an angry flush crossing her cheeks.


	108. 107

**107.0**

"Who would want to remember that the man they fell in love with could never love you back because you reminded them of the woman who I **used** to be? Or that for three days I was stuck in the void of the jewel, alone with their voices, there jeers, their **lies**? Or feel the pain of never seeing my second family again because of the time gap? Yeah, that's defiantly what I want to remember." Kagome sighed, visibly deflating before the groups very surprised eyes.

She rested her head against the back of the couch and closed her eyes.


	109. 108

**108.0**

She didn't even jump when a three-fingered hand touched her cheek, or the way the couch dipped on the other side. She **did** visibly flinch when the turtle pulled her towards his cracked plastron but went slack against his unusually tender hold.

The priestess felt the rising surprise in the rest of the other's auras but didn't comment, just taking in Raphael's strength like a soothing balm. "Sorry…" She mumbled as she looped her arm around his waist, fingers lightly dancing over his vertebral scutes.

"Yeah… M'sorry, too…" He mumbled into her hair, his breath puffing warmly on her scalp.


	110. 109

**109.0**

They stayed like that, April's thumb rubbing soothingly over the back of Kagome's palm and Raph hugging her gently.

The moment was broken when Mikey dropped to his knees in front of Kagome and nuzzled his way into her lap, pressing his cheek against her thighs. "We're not mad, Kagome." He mumbled against her smooth tanned skin.

Leonardo's gentle voice was closer and she felt his hand push Raph's face away before threading his thick fingers through the dark strands of her hair. "I know **I'm** not mad. Can't say about the others."

"Hey, we all got our secrets." Casey called out.

"I forgive you, Kagome." Donnie's gentle voice floated over.

 **A/N: This is where some of the chapters are gonna get into an unusual amount of words, so bear with me!**


	111. 110

**110.0**

A new bout of tears gathered in Kagome's eyes as she reached the hand that had been around Raphael between him and his oldest brother to blindly grab for Donatello. When she felt his hand curl around her own she let the first stuttering sob pass her lips. "So… So you're still my friends?" She whispered.

"It's hard to get rid of us now that we know you have an unlimited source of pizza." Mikey's muffled voice had the priestess giggling.

"I think we should have a movie day and block all the windows and just veg out." April suggested.

"That sounds awesome, Red!" Casey called out and he walked around until he was at the back of the couch. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and thumped his fist gently against the crown of Kagome's head. "Alright, Sparkles, let's start getting this place set up for a good veg-out session."

The priestess laughed lightly as she untangled herself from her suddenly clingy friends and made her way into the guest bedroom. "Alright, Casey- _kun_ , alright."

She paused at the doorway and chuckled softly before making her way further into the room, piling her arms high with blankets and pillows.

 **Hours later**

After getting off the phone with Splinter to let him know that his sons were staying the day at her apartment, Kagome had set up the couch and floor for a proper movie marathon. She popped popcorn, pulled her laptop over to start pirating movies (thanks to Donnie) and started a pillow fight halfway through the second film.

All-in-all the day couldn't have been better in her opinion. Her turtle friends weren't mad that she hadn't been totally truthful, her human friends accepted that she associated with beings other than mutants and a blast from her past was coming to visit.

When Kagome went to the bathroom during the intermission before the last movie played, Raph snagged her phone and scrolled through the contacts. After finding her mother's number, he saved the contact into his T-Phone and set her cell back on the end table.

Donnie gave him a curious look but didn't push it.

Mikey was stretched out on the floor, belly down, and the bowl of popcorn in front of him. He kicked his legs lazily as he watched the movie load. "I can't wait for the next one to come out." He pointed to the screen, grinning happily.

Raph stood up and made his way to the balcony (it was dark enough that he wouldn't be noticed) to make a phone call.

Once on the platform, he hit dial on the phone and pressed it against his tympanum. The phone rang a few times before a gentle voice answered, " _Moshi-moshi, Higurashi residence, Higurashi, Kyoka speaking. Who may I ask is calling?_ "

The emerald eyed turtle cleared his throat. " _Hi, yes, my name is Yoshi, Raphael and I'm friends with your daughter here in New York. I was wondering if you could answer some questions for me?_ " He said.


	112. 111

**111.0**

 **Elsewhere, Somewhere in the Makai**

"You will report to This One the minute you land, in all of the ports." A stoic, monotonous voice intoned. Papers shuffled. Bored gold eyes perused the youth before him. "Once you make contact with the priestess, you will call This Sesshoumaru."

"Of course, Sesshoumaru- _sama_." The lanky _youkai's_ silky voice purred as he came out of his bow to stand at his full height. His lengthy hair brushed the backs of his ankles while his tails swayed lazily.

"Keep out of trouble, boy, or This Sesshoumaru will be very displeased. I **will** leave you in _Reikai's_ custody if you mess up."

* * *

 **P.S. I don't own YuYu Hakusho, which is only a mild cross into this series!**


	113. 112

**112.0**

"Understood, Sesshoumaru- _sama_." Teal eyes sparkled with mischievous glee. "Am I dismissed, Sesshoumaru- _sama_?"

"Hn."

"Thank you, milord." Bowing again, the male left the meeting room and made his way to his own personal quarters, locking the door behind him as he walked over to his closet, pulling out his travel bag to start packing.

"This is going to be so fun." The youkai murmured quietly, brushing his clawed hand through the fringe in front of his eyes.

He glanced at the mirror situated above his dresser and slipped his fingers against the base of his skull. He pulled free a seed.


	114. 113

**113.0**

With a flair of his _youki_ the demon let his transformation leaf grow to full size. He pressed the greenery against his forehead, letting his energy swell. His image blurred for a few seconds before a human male with short cropped brown hair, dull brown eyes and a slender build dressed in black slacks and a light blue button down shirt stood in place of the luxurious looking _youkai_.

Turning this way and that, the male admired his handiwork. "Well damn, do I look delish or what?" He asked no one in particular and turned to finish off his packing.


	115. 114

**114.0**

Once done he made his way to the front of the castle, calling forth a swirling vortex to take him to the Ningenkai. After stepping through the portal into the low-traffic station, the disguised demon flashed his paperwork to the Guard Patrol and made his way through the foyer at a leisurely pace.

He pulled the cellphone that was specially made to handle the hard environment and atmosphere of the _Makai_ and glanced at the time, noting the time as 0842 and that it was going to be a clear day for traveling. "Good. Don't need anything ruining today…"

 **Ding!**


	116. 115

**115.0**

He furrowed his brows when an unregistered number appeared.

 **From: Unknown**

 **Received: 0843**

 **Message: I got this number from Higurashi-** _ **san**_ **. I'm one of Kagome's friends in New York. Can we talk? I got some things I want to discuss with you about your sudden return to her life.**

Tilting his head to the side as he stepped from the building and slipped into the bustling throngs of morning Tokyo, the demon contemplated on what to do.

 **From: Unknown**

 **Received: 0845**

 **Message: I've got unlimited messaging, I can do this all night long.**

The demon couldn't help but chuckle as he paused to reply.

 **To: Unknown**

 **Sent: 0845**

 **Message: And who might you be? How did you meet Kagome-** _ **chan**_ **?**

He stepped around dawdling pedestrians, intent on getting to the airport to buy a one-way ticket to New York City. He felt his phone vibrate in his hand as he twisted and turned and weaved through the crowd when the light changed.

 **From: Unknown**

 **Received: 0847**

 **Message: Someone who's special like she's used to dealing with but not. It'll be easier if we just talk over the phone, can I call?**

The demon furrowed his brows again as he re-read the message, hope blossoming in his chest that the _Shikon no Miko_ had found others to keep her from going mad after the jewel spat her back out on her side of the well without giving her the chance to say goodbye.

Deciding on what to type back was hard.

 **To: Unknown**

 **Sent: 0850**

 **Message: I'm heading to the airport on foot, its busy here on the streets of Tokyo so I don't think we'll be able to speak to each other well. Texting will have to do.**

As he was winding his way around another crosswalk a passerby nearly knocked his phone from his hand with their wild movements.

"Sorry!" They called out as they disappeared in the throng of humans.

His phone buzzed again.

 **From: Unknown**

 **Received: 0855**

 **Message: My name's Raphael and I'm not sure how much I can type without getting my phone hacked.**

The youkai thought for a few scant seconds before he fired off his answer.

 **To: Unknown**

 **Sent: 0855**

 **Message: Wanna RP?**

The minutes ticked by before he got a reply.

 **From: Unknown**

 **Received: 0857**

 **Message: Alright, so, me: I'm a Mutant Turtle who grew up in the sewers. My 'father' is a Mutant Rat that taught us ninjutsu and my main weapon is the sai. I've got three brothers who are mutated turtles like me. Your turn.**

The demon stared at the message for a few minutes, standing in place. He reread the message four more times before he shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way. ' _I've seen weirder. Hopefully._ '

 **To: Unknown**

 **Sent: 0903**

 **Message: I am a 500+ year old fox demon who grew up under the totalitarian rule of a 2,000+ year old dog demon lord. Name's Shippou.**

After sending the message, Shippou sighed heavily and scratched his head nervously. "Inari- _sama_ …"

* * *

 **A/N:** I had to get all of this together, sorry! 3


	117. 116

**116.0**

 **Kagome's Apartment, Evening**

Raph waited for the text and tapped his foot nervously. He glanced over to Kagome, who was curled around her pillow and laughing sleepily at the flashing screen. He was too distracted to even focus on the TV or the movie.

His phone buzzed and he peeked at the nodding priestess before hitting open.

 **From: Shippou**

 **Received: 1935**

 **Message: I think this will be a great surprise for her. I'll send you some things that I remember her loving.**

Relaxing against the couch, the bulky turtle smiled faintly and let his focus drift to the blaring TV before jumping slightly.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, after a good amount of fucking around, here's the next chapter! This particular one was sitting on my hard drive for a while... And now I finally started working on chapters, so I'm gonna post until Ch. 120.


	118. 117

**117.0**

Back and forth they sent messages, smoothing out possible details before, satisfied, Raph set phone down beside him on the armrest, wiggling a bit to get comfier in his seat beside the snoring priestess.

"What's got you smiling so much?" Leonardo asked as he glanced at his usually grumpy younger brother from the corner of his eye, blue eyes nearly white thanks to the flashing screen.

Wrinkling his beak, Raph sneered at the eldest turtle, "Nunya beeswax." He huffed.

He squeaked in surprise when Kagome, who had been steadily sliding down in her slumber, flopped against his side, snoring softly.


	119. 118

**118.0**

Mikey, who was laid out in front of the tube turned around at the sound curiously, blinking owlishly. He spied Kagome snuggling against Raph's side before her brows furrowed in anger before huffing in agitation and slowly fluttered open her eyes. She turned her bleary gaze upwards.

Making a huffy sound, Kagome reached down near Mikey's feet, where her pillow had fallen and maneuvered around until the padded fabric was cushioning her side against the hard shell that covered Raph's middle before settling in and going back to sleep as if nothing was wrong.

"Dude…" Mikey mumbled. "You lucky turtle."


	120. 119

**119.0**

Flushing purple, the red-masked terrapin looped his arm around Kagome's shoulders and pulled her tighter to his side, glaring daggers at the smirking visage of his youngest brother. "Not another word, or so help me-"

"Hush." Kagome's finger pressed against his lips, effectively silencing him. She settled herself against him again and lazily stared at the TV. "What movie are we on?" She mumbled as she slid her right arm behind Raph's carapace, trailing her fingers across each groove slowly before curling around the marginal scutes lining his side.

Raphael went rigid in surprise at the feather light, teasing touch.


	121. 120

**120.0**

Mikey started to kick his legs as he answered the sleepy priestess. "We're on the last movie of the series so we're gonna start Harry Potter next." He rested his head on his hands. "We're out of popcorn, by the way. But I think everyone else is kinda out for the night." The threw his thumb over his shoulder to indicate the slumbering humans that were snuggled up with each other on the loveseat and then pointed to the passed out Donnie who was stretched out beside the priestess.

"I'm up." Leonardo piped in from his spot on the recliner.

Kagome hummed softly as she rubbed absently against Raphael's plastron before answering, "Want me to call Splinter and let him know you're staying the night too…?" She paused to yawn. "Or are you gonna get up after the Sorcerer's Stone and head home?"

Raph squeezed her shoulder and glared daggers at the arched skin above Leo's eyes. "Dunno, what do you think we should do, fearless leader?"

Leonardo sighed and stretched his arms above his head before rolling his shoulder and fumbling with his pocket to pull out his T-phone. "I'll call Splinter and-"

"Shhh! We're getting to the good part!" Mikey hissed as he turned the volume up a few more bars.

Leo glared at the orange-masked terrapin before sighing and standing up to make his way to Kagome's balcony.

Minutes passed before Leo slipped into the apartment and flopped down in his comfy chair, a lazy smile on his lips. "We're good to stay, so I say we wake up the love birds and get some drinks up in here." His blue eyes glowed, both from the TV and from his inner mirth.

"Booze?" A slurred voice called out before Casey squirmed his way out of Aprils clutches. "I'll go on a beer run if you guys shell out some bucks."

Yawning again, Kagome stood up and made her way to the front door where her purse was situated. "Here's $20, go get me some Sapporo ©." She rubbed her eyes and made her way to the bathroom to grab aspirin and other hangover remedies.

As Casey grabbed his jacket and grabbed cash from the others in the room, Leonardo nodded to Raphael and then pointed to the balcony.

Sighing in resignation, Raph stood and kicked Mikey on his way, chuckling out an apology when his little brother yelled in anger and tried to swipe at him. "What where you're goin', meathead!" Michelangelo snapped before turning his attention back to the last few minutes of the movie before the credits rolled.

Once outside, the sai-wielding ninja leaned against the wood railing and crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "Whatcha want, Leo?" He asked, at least trying to be civil.

"What do you think you're doing with Kagome? She's human." Leo crossed his own arms over his chest and leaned forward at the waist to meet Raph's height.

Scowling at the condescending action, Raph smacked his palm against Leo's face and pushed him away, "I ain't doin' nuthin', Leo. I dunno what's goin' on in that head o' yers, but yuh need to stop it now." He squared his shoulders, body coiling tight just in case his brother decided this warranted violence.

Leonardo's mouth curved downwards as he grabbed his brother's wrist and twisted his hand away, grumbling, "Don't play stupid, I saw the way you two were snuggling."

Face flushing at the accusation, Raphael sputtered, "I-We were not! She just… She was sleepy so I let her get comfy. We're not exactly pillows if you hadn't noticed, Leo."

* * *

 **A/N:** Ignore the length, had to flub and flounder for this chapter...! x3


	122. 121

**121.0**

"So you just decided to rest your arm around her to keep her comfy, huh?" Leo crossed his arms over his plastron. His lids narrowed as his mouth twisted into an irritated scowl.

Raphael rolled his eyes and threw his hands up. "How was I gonna be comfy then, huh, bro?" His face burned brighter, but with the low lighting Leo was unable to see the embarrassed flush. "We have a platonic relationship and-"

" 'Platonic' my shell, how many times have you snuck out to come here, huh, Raph? I've counted at least a hundred since we met her."


	123. 122

**122.0**

Sneering, Raph said, "What about you and the amount of calls you and Princess of the Foot Clan make, huh? I've heard you talking all goo-goo-like with her and turning purple with whatever she says to you."

"Karai is a mutant, for one and for another, stay out of my business. You have no right to spy on my conversations with a fellow mutant and a very good friend."

Raphael barked out a patronizing laugh. "She looks human most of the time, so that doesn't count." He took a breath, only for the door to slide open, cutting them off.


	124. 123

**123.0**

"Are you two done or do I need to break up this little pissing party?" The priestess's hands were glowing an angry pink that flickered around her fisted hands. "I thought we were having a good time, or was I wrong to assume so?"

April's laughed behind her hand as she set the deck of cards down on the coffee table that had been pulled into the middle of the room.

Light flooded the living room as Donnie flicked the switch up. "Leave 'em be, Kagome. They need a slotted amount of time to express their love before joining us."


	125. 124

**124.0**

Kagome shook her head as she lurched forward and snagged both of their wrists in her dainty hands, the two shuddering at the feel of her energy rippling across their smooth skin. **"No.** We are going to have a nice night where we don't argue or get in fights. We are **going** to play Kings Cup until we run out of cards, then do other drinking games that Casey knows and _then_ pass out drunk." She dragged them into the living room, pausing long enough for Leo, who was closest to the door, to shut and lock it. "Got it?"


	126. 125

**125.0**

"Yes ma'am." They both said simultaneously.

"Good." She let their wrists go and trotted to seat herself beside the smirking redhead. "Now, sit down and get comfy. _Casey-kun_ is almost here."

April nudged her shoulder and winked. "Oh, let them be. They love each other very much but don't know how to play nice with each other since they're thick-headed boys."

"Hey!" Leo snapped, his brow twitching in his anger.

"Shut it, red, before I shut it for ya," Raphael growled.

Kagome hid her smile behind her hand, but played along with her friend, "Oh my! Really, April- _chan_? For realsies?"


	127. 126

**126.0**

April smirked and crossed her legs, drumming her fingers against her knee in a villainous way. "Why, dearest Kagome, didn't you know that they are just more than brothers to each other?" Her blue eyes twinkled in her devious mirth as she glanced at the giggling priestess.

"Noo!" Kagome fake-gasped as she turned wide blue eyes towards the brothers. "But that would explain so much!" She covered her cheeks and rocked her torso back and forth. "Oh goodness me!"

" 'Goodness me', really?" Donatello asked before bursting into hysterical laughter when his brown gaze landed on the two flushed turtles.


	128. 127

**127.0**

Mikey guffawed on his spot on the floor, kicking his legs as he rolled around on the carpet on his stomach. "Leo and Raph sitting in a tree~!" He sing-songed.

Kagome threaded her fingers with April's and the two pressed their cheeks together as they started up with the sniggering turtle. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!"

Donnie, not wanting to be left out, joined, "First comes love~!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Leo exploded, his face a veritable tomato at this point. "Ha-ha, that's so _funny_ I forgot to **laugh."**

Kagome waved her unoccupied hand flippantly, "Oh, Leo- _kun_ , if we meant it we wouldn't be laughing."


	129. 128

**128.0**

Raph crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the others in the room. "Y'all 'er nasty." His nose wrinkled.

April snickered behind her other hand and opened her mouth to speak, only for the opening of the front door to cut her off. "Holy hell this crap's heavy." Casey's grumbling voice called out as he pushed open the door, bringing in a whole cacophony of plastic bags filled with beer packs. "Y'all don't even know what I had to go through carrying all this crap from the Seven Eleven." He grumbled before depositing his load onto the counter.


	130. 129

**129.0**

"Got a little bit of everything." He pulled out a 24-pack of Bud Light © before stomping his way over to the couch and leaping over the back, settling himself down beside April.

Said redhead pouted before standing up and walking with the rest of the group to the bags. Smiling happily, she grabbed her Hard Lemonade and hugged it to her chest before practically skipping back to her seat.

The turtles each pulled out their own six-packs of Bud Light © and ambled back to their designated spots.

Kagome giggled happily as she grabbed her six-pack of Sapporo ©.


	131. 130

**130.0**

Once everyone was settled and comfy did Casey grab one of his beers and put it in the middle of the coffee table before spreading out the cards in a wide circle. "Youngest first and then we go around the table clockwise." He said and smirked at Mikey's smiling face.

"Alright!" He reached forward and his eyes narrowed deviously, "Casey! Two for you!" He held out the two of diamonds out towards the suddenly scowling human.

Hours passed, many drinks were exchanged and games were played as the group grew progressively drunker. The sky darkened, the room grew louder and empty threats flew across the gathered group as tempers rose and fell.

The atmosphere was jovial, many laughs were exchanged and every bottle and can were emptied and subsequently trashed.

"Kagome!" Michelangelo called out after popping his aspirin and downed the last of his water. "I love you!" He called out and stumbled his way to plop down in the cushion beside the lackadaisical female.

She giggled and brushed her fingers against his flushed cheeks. "I love you too, Mikey- _chan_ ," she cooed.

"Me too, Kagome!" April sighed and sipped her water. "I know I always have a place to relax and be myself. You are just so…" She giggled and kicked her legs before stretching out onto the floor, dragging a blanket over by using her toes. The redhead snagged the cushy fabric and draped it around herself and her passed out idiot. "You're so awesome."

Donatello dragged his own blanket over to the recliner and slipped onto the comfy fluff. "Yeah, I'm so happy that you don't care about us being mutants." He slurred and settled in to pass out for a good twelve hours.

Kagome smiled softly at the group and rubbed her wet cheeks with the back of her hand. "Oh… I love all of you guys, too." She sniffled as she sat up.

Leo and Raph, who were sprawled out on the loveseat and the floor respectively, raised their hands at the same time, "Hush." They said in unison, though were too drunk to even acknowledge their synchronicity.

The raven laughed quietly behind her hand as she stood up and stretched. "Well, make yourselves comfortable. And sleep tight! I love you all and have a wonderful night." She tittered over her own rhyme as she stumbled her way to her bedroom to pass out until morning.

After she shuffled and stripped down to her underwear, Kagome made her way into her master bathroom, brushed her teeth, combed out her hair and washed her face. She shuffled to her bed and flopped face first, rolling around enough to get herself under the covers and let loose a loud sigh.

Once she was settled and on the precipice of falling asleep did Kagome feel her bed dip and a heavy weight shifted under her covers. "Move over…" A rough voice grumbled and the priestess groaned in aggravation.

"Go sleep in the guest room…" She whined, grabbing her extra pillow.


	132. 131

**131.0**

Raphael sighed heavily and pressed his carapace against her back, curling his legs closer to his plastron. "Casey and April took the bed and I didn't want to kick 'em out if what Casey smelling like was any indication of what was gonna happen…"

A pause.

Kagome groaned and buried her face into her pillow. "Oh gods, nooooo~!" She moaned. The _miko_ stretched out and settled onto her stomach.

A chuckle.

"Be glad you can't smell it…"

Another pause.

"You can smell when someone's aroused?"

A loud sigh.

"Yeah." A moment of silence. "You always smell good. Like, really good."


	133. 132

**132.0**

Kagome let her eyes slid open as she glanced at the smooth fabric of her fitted sheet. "Like how?" She asked and slid her hand and arm up to cushion her head under her pillow. She squirmed and pressed her back harder against Raph's shell and sighed at the warmth he radiated.

He cleared his throat and moved his feet back until the cold tootsies touched her leg, making her jump in surprise. "Well, for starters you use a really good shampoo 'cause it's barely scented. April smells heavily of chemicals sometimes, and it's her product. " He rumbled gently.


	134. 133

**133.0**

The priestess chewed her lip, waiting in silence.

"And your body wash is cucumber, so that's nice." He pressed his feet harder against her legs. "And even when you sweat, you don't stink. It's a musky scent but not like when Casey sweats. That smell makes me gag." He hooked his arm under his head and moved the pillow around to fit better against his skull.

"What… Uhm…" He heard her swallow softly and could taste the sudden bout of nerves that edged around her usually gentle, soothing scent.

"I can't describe what you usually smell like, it's just… Kagome."


	135. 134

**134.0**

"You smell like Kagome, and it's a really relaxing scent. When you use your magic it's amplified, by, like, a million. It's kinda like being high, though. Especially when you use it to heal me. Like, I kinda drown in your scent and the waves of love," Here he paused and cleared his throat, "that come from you. It's like you're fixing us with love."

Kagome giggled and turned around, Raphael quickly doing the same.

Once settled, Kagome raised her hand and pressed the pads of her fingers against his plastron.

" 'Waves of love?' " She prodded.

"Shut up."


	136. 135

**135.0**

The _miko_ smiled gently and ran her digits over the rim of his shell slowly. "I've never had the courage to ask my other friends what I smell like, though I've been curious. When InuYasha said I stank after my baths it dawned on me that my shampoo must annoy him with its smell, so I got unscented. I've just… It's habit now, even though I've been able to use regular shampoo for a while." Her eyes followed the path her hand was making and nearly jumped out of her skin when Raph's large, three-fingered hand slid onto her hip.


	137. 136

**136.0**

A barely audible grunt and sigh. "Well, I thank him, if for the sole fact I don't have to fight the urge to plug my nose when you get out of the shower." His smile was barely visible and Kagome felt her heart hammer in her chest at the vulnerable display. So, she smiled just as gently back and with shaking fingers, slipped both hands behind his head to remove the mask he had left on. Her fingers fumbled with the knot for a few moments before the material loosened enough for her to slip the cloth from his face.


	138. 137

**137.0**

Her fingers trailed, feather-soft, over the smooth skin of his cheek and curled her hands against her chest, mask clutched tight in her fist. She swallowed nervously again and slipped her lip between her teeth when his hand squeezed her hip as he rested his head on the pillow again, his green eyes practically glowing in the faint light.

She saw when his eyes dropped to look at her lips before locking gazes with her again. "I-I'll keep using it, then." She shuddered when his hands slid up just enough to push her top and expose a thin strip of flesh.


	139. 138

**138.0**

Kagome let his mask drop onto the bed and scooted closer to the turtle, fingers finding the jutting shell and holding on for dear life. She glanced at his beak, licked her lips and moved forward.

Smooth. His lips were smooth to the touch, just like the rest of his skin.

As she pressed her mouth against his, the turtle inhaled sharply through his nose, pulled her body against his and looped the arm that had been under his head around her neck. He pressed her flush against his body and flexed his hand against the tender skin of her hip.


	140. 139

**139.0**

His hand slid around to spread across her back.

The Asian gasped in surprise and felt his triangular tongue prod tentatively against her lips. She looped an arm around his head, spread her fingers against his cranium and pressed her tongue shyly against his.

It was in interesting taste that spread across her tongue. The saliva was tasteless but there was an undercurrent of something… Wild… Something inhuman, and it had Kagome shuddering and moaning ever-so-softly into his mouth.

She moved her lips against his and tilted her head to the side to get a better angle. "Raph…" She sighed.


	141. 140

**140.0**

It was insane how drunk he suddenly felt, and it wasn't from the alcohol. Because of his accelerated metabolism the terrapin could process booze faster, letting him get through the haze faster than humans could. But this, this kind of drunk he never wanted to get passed. She felt so soft in his hands, so fragile and she tasted like heaven. A delicious ambrosia of decadence that he never wanted to stop sampling. Gaining confidence at how accepting she had been so far, Raphael pressed her harder against his plastron and rolled onto his back, rocking only slightly as the bed adjusted to the added weight.

Kagome gasped against his lips before squirming and moving around until she was comfortable (enough) pressed against the wide plates on his chest. She sighed his name again and he felt himself slip from the protective housing and leaned back, biting his lip to keep himself under control.

"Raphael-kun?" Kagome asked as she leaned back, her hands pressing down beside his head (that she had been holding onto not seconds ago). "Is… Is everything alright?" Her voice quivered just enough that he growled and pulled her down to smash their lips together again.

She whimpered and tangled her tongue with his.

Her arousal hit him full force, a heady scent that fogged his brain and left him a hormonal mess that wanted nothing more than to bury himself as deep as he could inside of her waiting warmth.

Without warning, Raph flipped the two over and pressed his hips against hers, lifting her legs to sit better against the bridge on his sides. "Kagome…" He groaned and rubbed himself against her, smoothing his beak against her cheeks, across her jaw and down her neck. His tongue slithered out to taste the salty flesh he was suddenly so obsessed with, his hands flexing and rubbing on her exposed skin. "Kagome…"

She gasped when the pointed part of his tongue touched the sensitive skin on her neck, "Raph-" His name cut off when a loud bang in the next room shattered the heated moment.

Both mutant and priestess froze when April gaffawed and Casey instantly hissed for her to shut her mouth.

Kagome turned wide blue eyes back up to the flushed turtle and bit her lip. "So…" She swallowed and raised her hands to cup his face.

"I-I, uh…" Raph stammered and made to move off of the human when her hold turned from gentle to firm.

"Stay." She insisted and the maskless mutant blinked owlishly.

Her face when an interesting shade of red at her command but still, a look of determination stayed the prominent emotion.

Raphael relaxed against her, experimentally moving his hips against hers, marveling at the way her body bent and opened for him. "You… You're not disgusted?" His voice was uncharacteristically vulnerable.

"Of course I'm not." She reassured, smoothing her fingers along his cheeks. "I was in love with a half dog demon, so turtles aren't that strange for me."


End file.
